Big Hero 7 the movie
by CartoonBeliever
Summary: When two young teen prodigies: Hiro Hamada and his girlfriend Cora Mizichio sign up for SFIT they thought they we're ready to face the world! But when Tragedy strikes they are suddenly involved with a mysterious, dangerous, villain. Luckily for them, Baymax and the Nerd Gang they are going to be the greatest heroes of all time...They are...! Big Hero 7
1. Chapter 1

**BIG HERO 7**

*The bright lights of a city called San Fransokyo shine against the night sky and the fog, and in one of the less lit streets of the giant city there is a bot fight happening. There the sounds of people chanting over names and the mechanical gears is heard deep into the alley. One punk goth girl is battling her bot against a large sumo wrestler of a man's bot. The fight between them is fierce, even after the girl brings out her mechanical pliers into the fight the other robot brought out its saw and cut it deep into the opponent, ended the battle with leaking oil. The crowd conversed among itself as they handed the other person money over the result of the fight.*

Hime Na: The winner by total annihilation...Yama!

*The one called Yama stands up and boasts.*

Yama: Who is next? Who has the guts to step into the ring with Little Yama?!

*Just when it seems that no other bot fighter will willingly enter the fight, a young voice is heard.*

(?): Can I try?

*Yama turns his head to see a small, scrawny fourteen year old half Japanese-Half Caucasian boy with dark messy hair, a gap between his teeth and brown eyes dressed in khaki pants, sneakers, a red mecha shirt, and worn blue hoodie in the middle of the older crowd.*

(?): I have a robot. I built it myself.

*The bot itself is the same as what the other people saw in him: unimpressive, dorky, and childish robot that has no place in this stage. They laugh at him and the robot.*

Hime Na: Beat it kid. House rules- you gotta pay to play.

(?): Oh...uh.. Is this enough?

*The young boy pulls out a wad of crumpled up dollar bills.*

Yama: What's your name, little boy?

(?): Hiro...Hiro Hamada?

Yama: Prepare your bot, zero!

*The two place their bots in the ring, then sit down on opposite ends. Yama cracks his neck to which Hiro does the same, though he could only imitate the sound. Hime Na steps into the ring with an umbrella between them.*

Hime Na: Two bots enter! One bot leaves! Fighters ready?!….Fight!

*Hiro's small robot wobbles forward and as quickly as the match had started, its over with his robot in pieces on the floor.*

Hiro: Th-That was my first fight I...can I try again?

Yama: No one likes a sore loser, little boy. Go home.

*Yama is about to collect his winnings when Hiro speaks up.*

Hiro: I've got more money.

*Hiro pulls out a large,neatly rolled wad of money. Yama smirks at the boy as he places the new cash in the better's bowl.*

Hime Na: Fighters ready...fight!

*When she announces the battle, the little robot stands up perfectly as Hiro extends his controller, and his shy demeanor instantly melts away to a more mischievous personality.*

Hiro: Megabot… destroy.

*On Hiro's command, Megabot's innocent smiling face flips around to reveal its true colors. Once again the match moves quickly, only this time Megabot is the one mercilessly beating Little Yama as it gains the upper hand by literally ripping of its arm and bashing it. Megabot tightens its hold until Little Yama's head is popped off. With the battle over Megabot's devious face returns to its innocent one as it takes a bow. Hiro smirks at his easy victory as he collects his winnings.*

Hiro: Wow, no more Little Yama.

Yama: Bu-!Wha-! How! This is not possible!

*Hiro stands up to collect the rest of the money, unaware that the crowd is slowly backing away along with the lady.*

Hiro: Hey I'm as surprised as you are. Beginner's luck. Do you wanna go again?

*When Yama's large shadow is looming over him that's when he realizes that he is in major trouble.*

Hiro: Yama...?

*Hiro is pushed against the wall as Yama grabs Megabot from the teen's hands.*

Yama: No one hustles Yama!

Hiro: Whoa hey!

Yama: Teach him a lesson.

*Yama walks away as his minions make their way to Hiro, cracking their necks and forming fists.*

Hiro: Hey, fellas...Let's talk about this...

*Before the mooks can get close to Hiro a bright light is shown as it reveals itself to be a young man riding a moped and knocking out the mooks. The young man is the young teen's older brother, Tadashi Hamada.*

Tadashi: Hiro! Get on!

Hiro: Tadashi! Good timing.

*Tadashi plops a helmet on Hiro' head as he sits down behind him and drive off. Yama looks back at the scene then laughs as he remembers that he has a superior bot in his hands. That is until the innocent face of Megabot is switched to it evil face.*

Yama: Oh, Mama!

*Megabot hits Yama in the face repeatedly until it zooms back into Hiro's hands.*

Tadashi: You Okay? Are you hurt?

Hiro: No.

Tadashi: Then what were you thinking you knucklehead?!

*Tadashi starts hitting Hiro as he scolds him.*

Tadashi: You graduated high school when you were thirteen, and this is what you're doing?

*Just then at a distance Yama and his minions appear to block the escaping boys.*

Yama: You! Stop!

Tadashi: Hold on!

*Tadashi drives his moped on a wooden plank positioned upwards. Soon they are flying through the air above the criminals.*

Hiro: Woohoo! Yes!

*The moped lands safely down as they escape the men.*

Tadashi: Bot fighting is illegal! You're gonna get yourself arrested! Why didn't you quit like your girlfriend did?

Hiro: Um, first off: Cora had been doing it for four months before she retired. Second, Bot fighting is not illegal...betting on bot fighting? That's illegal! But so lucrative! I'm on a roll big big brother and there's no stopping me!

*However Tadashi had to hit the brakes when at the end of the alley way are police cars.*

Tadashi: Oh no.

*Tadashi, Hiro, and the rest of the bot fighters had been sent to the police station where they're held in jail. Hiro, being 14, has his own cell. Tadashi, however, has to be with the other grown adults since he's 18. Hiro gave a nervous wave as his brother's glare. Eventually the police contacted their guardian, Aunt Cass. After bailing them out the woman waits nervously outside until Hiro and Tadashi are free to go.*

Tadashi and Hiro: Hi, Aunt Cass.

Aunt Cass: Are you guys Okay? Tell me you're okay!

*The worried aunt hugs her nephews tightly.*

Hiro: We're fine.

*Cass lets go.*

Aunt Cass: Good...Then what were you knuckleheads thinking?!

Tadashi and Hiro: Hey! Ah!

*Aunt Cass pulls them by the ear towards the truck and starts driving home. Tadashi and Hiro are holding their sore ears.*

Aunt Cass: For ten years I have done the best I could to raise you!

*They finally arrive at their home, however at the base is a coffee shop called the Lucky Cat Cafe.*

Cass: Have I been perfect? No. Do I know anything about children? No!

*Cass pulls out her keys to open the door.*

Tadashi: We're sorry.

Hiro: We love you, Aunt Cass.

Aunt Cass: Well I love you too!

*The three enter the cafe as Cass grabs a chocolate donut from the stand.*

Aunt Cass: I had to close up early because of you two felons. On beat poetry night!

*Aunt Cass soon begins eating the donut.*

Aunt Cass: Stress eating! Because of you!

*Aunt Cass leaves to deal with the whole mess with their pet cat mochi soon joining her.*

Aunt Cass: Come on Mochi! Oh, this is really good!

*The brothers head upstairs to rest. Hiro pulls out his phone and notices a text coming from Cora, his girlfriend. He opens his phone and reads what's inside.*

Cora: You got arrested again didn't you?

*Hiro's eyes widen before he turns his head and glares at his brother, who simply shrugs. Hiro mutters himself before he texts her back.*

Hiro: It's not so bad! Sides I managed to kick the crap out of Yama's bot!

*The two finally reach their room where Hiro immediately sits down in front of his computer.*

Tadashi: You better make this up to Aunt Cass before she eats everything in the cafe.

Hiro: For sure.

Tadashi:And I hope you learned your lesson, bonehead.

*Hiro turns around quickly.*

Hiro: Yes. Absolutely.

*Tadashi quickly realizes Hiro's intention.*

Tadashi: You're going bot fighting aren't you?

Hiro: There's a fight across town, if I book I can still make it.

*Hiro picks up Megabot and starts heading out but is stopped when Tadashi grabs his hoodie and turns him around to face him.*

Tadashi: When are you gonna start doing something with that big brain of yours?

Hiro: What? Go to college like you so people can tell me stuff I already know?

Tadashi: Unbelievable. Ugh, what would Mom and Dad say?

Hiro: I don't know. They're gone, they died when I was three, remember?

*Tadashi is silent over Hiro's cold remark. He does remember, they were eight and three when their parents died in a car crash. Just then Hiro catches his helmet from Tadashi.*

Tadashi: Hey, I'll take you.

Hiro: Really?

Tadashi: I can't stop you from going, but I'm not gonna let you go on your own.

Hiro: Sweet! I can't wait to tell Cora what you just said!

* * *

*However, the location they are going is the last place Hiro wanted to go.*

Hiro: What are we doing at your nerd school? Bot fight's that way!

*Tadashi parks in front of the entrance of Ito Ishioka Robotics lab.*

Tadashi: Gotta grab something.

Hiro: *Sigh*

*Hiro soon follows Tadashi inside.*

Hiro: Is this gonna take long?

Tadashi: Relax, you big baby- We'll be in and out. Anyway you've never seen my lab.

Hiro: *Sarcasm* Oh, Great! I get to see your nerd lab!

(?): Heads up!

*Before Hiro can fully enter a woman on what appears to be a motorbike zoom past him and stop. After nearly being run over Hiro takes a good look around the lab, where the other students are doing all sorts of inventions. Hiro then notices the bike itself.*

Hiro: Whoa. Electro-mag suspension...

(?): Hey!

*Hiro turns his head to see the woman in her biker's helmet.*

(?): Who're you?

Hiro: Uh...

Tadashi: Gogo, this is my brother, Hiro.

*The woman removes her helmet to show a korean girl with short black hair with a purple streak. She blows out her gum.*

Gogo: Welcome to the 'nerd lab'.

Hiro: I've never seen electro-mag suspension on a bike before.

Gogo: Zero resistance- Faster bike. But not fast enough.

*Gogo removes the wheels and throw it to the bin filled with other wheels deemed 'not fast enough.*

Gogo: Yet.

*Hiro continues to look around when a tall black man with dreads cut in.*

(?): Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Do not move! Behind the line please!

*Hiro steps back behind the line, slightly confused.*

Tadashi: Hey, Wasabi. This is my brother, Hiro.

Wasabi: Hello, Hiro. prepared to be amazed.

*Wasabi gets behind what appears to be a blank space with a whole apple.*

Wasabi: Catch.

*Wasabi throws the apple but then the apple is cut in ultra thin slices. It was then Wasabi turns on the machine to reveal what had cut the apple.*

Hiro: Wow! Laser-induced plasma?

Wasabi: Oh yeah. With a little Magnetic confinement for ultra-precision.

*Wasabi walks over to his tool set all set aligned and organized.*

Hiro: How do you find anything in this mess?

Wasabi: I have a system. There's a place for everything, and everything in its place.

Gogo: Need this.

*Gogo grabs one of the tools in the set, inadvertently knocking every other tool out of its place.*

Wasabi: You can't do that! This is anarchy! Society has rules!

*While Wasabi goes after Gogo for messing up his system, a blonde tall girl with pink glasses listening to her phone literally rolls by Hiro with a giant ball.*

(?): Excuse me! Coming through!

*She places the giant ball in its place as she recognizes the brothers.*

(?): Tadashi! Ohmigosh you must be Hiro!

*She walks over to the boy.*

(?): I've heard so much about you!

*She give quick kisses to his cheeks, which for a moment he blushes until he remembers he has a girlfriend.*

Honey Lemon: Perfect timing! Perfect timing!

*Hiro and the woman look at the giant ball she rolled through.*

Hiro: That's a whole lot of tungsten carbide.

(?): Four hundred pounds of it!

*The woman moves Hiro through her chemistry set.*

(?): You're gonna love this. A dash of perchloric acid! A smidge of cobalt... a hint of hydrogen peroxide! Super heated to five hundred kelvin- And..

*Once she was done mixing the chemicals she sprays the liquid around the metallic ball which floated around until she uses electricity to coat the ball in a bright pink color.*

(?): Tada! It's pretty great huh?

Hiro: It's so...pink.

(?): Here's the best part!

*She merely touches the ball with her finger which causes it to explode into pink dust.*

Hiro: Whoa.

*The woman ends up covered in the pink dust.*

(?): I know right?! Chemical metal embrittlement!

Tadashi: Not bad, Honey Lemon.

Hiro: 'Honey Lemon', 'Gogo', 'Wasabi'?

*In the background Wasabi walks out the door.*

Wasabi: I spill wasabi on my shirt one time people! One Time!

Tadashi: Fred is the one who comes up with all the nicknames.

Hiro: Who's Fred?

(?): This guy right here!

*Hiro turns his head to see a bipedal lizard man.*

Hiro: Ahhh!

Fred: Ah-ah, don't be alarmed- It's just a suit. This is not my real face and body.

*Fred pulls up the head to show himself. He's a lanky blonde man with a green kaiju beanie.*

Fred: Name's Fred. School mascot by day. But by night...

*Fred performs rather skilled sign board movement before posing.*

Fred: I'm also the school's mascot.

Hiro: So...What's your major?

*Fred sits down on a chair.*

Fred: No, no, no, no. I'm not a student. But I am a major science enthusiast.

*Fred pulls out a comic book.*

Fred: I've been trying to get honey lemon to develop a formula that can turn me into a fire-breathing lizard at will. But she say's that's 'not science'.

Honey Lemon: It's really not.

*Soon the other three gathered around Fred.*

Fred: And I guess the shrink ray I asked Wasabi for isn't 'science' either.

Wasabi: Nope.

Fred: Well, then- What about a growth serum? Laser eyes? What about an invisible sandwich? Imagine you're eating a sanwich but everyone just thinks you're crazy!

Wasabi: Just stop.

*While they are chattering Tadashi motions Hiro to go to his private lab, then before Hiro fully exits the door he takes a quick picture of them from his phone so he can send it to Cora later. While they are walking Tadashi looks at Hiro.*

Tadashi: Ya know, if Cora were here, I'd bet she'd be excited over this place.

Hiro: I can see why. She'd love it here.

*Hiro then texts Cora about the place so far and asks that she face time so she can get a better view. He gets a response saying that she'll face time soon but after the movie she's watching with her father goes to commercials. Hiro chuckles before he puts his phone in his pocket. The finally enter Tadashi's lab.*

Hiro: So, what have you been working on?

Tadashi: I'll show you.

*Tadashi pulls out a duct tape strip.*

Hiro: Duct tape? Hate to break it to you bro. Already been invented.

*But Tadashi simply cuts the tape strip and places it on Hiro's arm.*

Hiro: Hey!

*Soon he pulls off the tape leaving Hiro's arm stinging.*

Hiro: Dude! Ow!

*Just then they here a beeping noise as the red box behind them activates. Soon it inflates what appears to be a robotic marshmallow.*

Tadashi: This is what I've been working on.

*Hiro looks at the robot as it slowly waddles towards him. But on his journey the bot bumps into a chair, so he simply picks it up and gently places it to the side before he is finally face to face with Hiro.*

Baymax: Hello. I am Baymax- Your personal healthcare companion. I was alerted to the need for medical attention when you said...ow.

Hiro: A robotic nurse?

Baymax: On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?

Hiro: Physical? Or emotional?

*Tadashi playfully pouts at Hiro.*

Baymax: I will scan you now.

*Hiro stands still before Baymax speaks.*

Baymax: Scan Complete. You have a slight epidermal abrasion on your forearm. I suggest an antibacterial spray.

Hiro: Whoa, whoa, whoa- What's in the spray specifically?

Baymax: The primary ingredient is-bacitracin.

Hiro: Ooh bummer. I'm actually allergic to that.

Baymax: You are not allergic to Bacitracin. But you do have a mild allergy to...peanuts.

*While Baymax sprays the medicine Hiro talks to Tadashi.*

Hiro: Not bad, You've done serious coding on this thing huh?

Tadashi: Uh huh. Programmed him with over ten thousands medical procedures.

*Tadashi opens a slot on Baymax's chest to reveal a green chip.*

Tadashi: This chip is what makes Baymax, Baymax.

*Hiro pushes the chip back inside as he looks around Baymax.*

Hiro: Vinyl?

Tadashi: Yeah, going for a non-threatening, huggable design.

Hiro: He looks like a giant Marshmallow* to Baymax* No offense.

Baymax: I am a robot. I cannot be offended.

*Hiro looks up to inspect Baymax's 'eyes'*

Hiro: Hyper-spectral cameras?

Tadashi: Yep.

* Hiro then pushes his face into Baymax's belly to see his skeleton.*

Hiro: Titanium skeleton?

Tadashi: Carbon fiber.

Hiro: Right, even lighter. Killer actuators! Where did you get them?!

Tadashi: Machined 'em right here- in house.

Hiro: Really?

Tadashi: Yep. He can lift a thousand pounds.

*Hiro releases his face from Baymax's belly.*

Hiro: Shut. Up!

Baymax: You have been a good boy. Have a lollipop.

*Baymax dispenses a red lollipop for Hiro.*

Hiro: Nice!

*Hiro grabs the lollipop and starts sucking it.*

Baymax: I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care.

Hiro: Well, then- I am satisfied with your care.

*Bayamax waddles off to his charger.*

Tadashi: He's going to help a lot of people.

Hiro: What kind of battery doe he use?

Tadashi: Lithium Ion.

Hiro: Super capacitors would charge way faster.

Tadashi: Huh.

*Just then Hiro's phone buzzes, signaling that he's receiving a call. He answers it to reveal a face time call from Cora. The camera shows a young 14 year girl with dyed blue hair and purple contacts. She smiles as she tries to look around the place.*

Cora: Where are you? This doesn't look any place I see.

Tadashi: That's cause this is my 'nerd school'.

Cora: Really? I didn't think you would go there. It looks kinda cool so far, especially since you sent me those texts.

*Just then they heard a knock from the door, revealing himself to be a grandfatherly like man.*

Professor: Burning the midnight oil Mr. Hamada?

Tadashi: Oh, hey Professor. Actually I was just finishing up.

Professor: You must be Hiro. Bot fighter right? And I guess the little lady there is Cora. When my daughter was younger, that's all she wanted to do.

* The girl on the screen blushes as she looks down.*

Professor: May I?

*Hiro hands Megabot to the professor.*

Callaghan: Hmm. Magnectic-Bearing servos.

Hiro: Pretty sick huh? Wanna see how I put them together?

*Hiro steps out the lab with the professor when Tadashi taps the wall to temporarily be see through.*

Tadashi: Hey genius-He invented them.

*Hiro's eyes widen as Cora in the phone lets out a small gasp.*

Hiro: You're Robert Callaghan? As in the Callaghan-catmull spline? Callaghan's Laws of Robotics!

Cora: It's a pleasure to meet you sir! W-well not physically meet, m-more like 'see' but...Nice to meet you!

Callaghan: Pleasure. Have you two ever thought about applying here? Your ages wouldn't be an issue.

Tadashi: I don't know...he's pretty serious about his career in bot-fighting.

Hiro: Well..kind of serious.

*They walk down the hall as they talk.*

Cora: I-I d-would to go but...I'm not sure if that's OK with dad...sides I don't know if we can afford going...

Callaghan: That's alright. There's plenty of scholarships and a helpful financial aid system that should help you pay for it. I'd love to meet you in person Miss Mizichio.

*Cora smiles as she blushes again.*

Callaghan: And Hiro, I can see why. With your bot, winning must come easy.

Hiro: Yeah, I guess.

*Hiro and Tadashi get on the elevator.*

Callaghan: Well. if you like things easy, then my program isn't for you. We push the boundaries of robotics here. My students go on to shape the future. Nice to meet you two, and Hiro good luck with the bot fights.

*The elevator closes on them as they head back to the moped outside.*

Tadashi: You gettin' on? We've got to hurry if you want to catch that bot-fight!

*Hiro turns around*

Hiro: I have to go here! If I don't go to this nerd school, I'm going to lose my mind! How do I get in?

Cora: Make that 'we' Hiro, cause I am so going there! 

Hiro: Really?! Are you sure about this? You've been home-schooled!

Cora: I get it, new people, actual teachers. But its an adventure! And with you guys I can do whatever it takes!

*Tadashi smiles at the two, happy that he finally convienced his brother to go to college and put his brain to good use. The added bonus is that now Cora, a home-schooled teen prodigy, wants to go to the same college with Hiro. No doubt that they'll make amazing things together in SFIT.*

 **A.N: The moment you've been waiting for...An official Big Hero 7 fanfic movie origin! I'm planning on writing seven total chapters for this fic cause of reasons! Leave a comment below and check out Big Hero 7 the series, Fire and Ice roses, and Baymax and Cora on my author's page! Love You!**


	2. Chapter 2

**BIG HERO 7**

*Hiro hangs up the phone as they quickly drive back home. Once there Tadashi staples a poster for the SFIT showcase over Hiro's poster of a bot fight.*

Tadashi: Every year the school has a student showcase. You guys come up with something that blows Callaghan away, you're in. But it's gotta be great!

Hiro: Trust me, it will be.

*Hiro cracks his knuckles and grabs a sharpened pencil and a piece of paper. He's about to start when he realizes something.*

Hiro: Hold on... Cora's Dad is kinda overprotective...You think he would let her go?

*Tadashi drops his phone, reacalling the memories of Mizuchi standing close to Cora especially when Tadashi were with the teens.*

Tadashi: Oh no...

*As of while Cora is holding her phone with the text photo of the SFIT showcase poster. She breaths in before she walks over to her father, along side is her grandmother Kaguya. They stand up to head to their rooms to sleep. Cora walks in front of them, takes a deep breath before she spills out what she wanted to say.*

Cora: Papa, Grandmama-I want to go to college!

*Kaguya blinks incredulously, somewhat shocked by her granddaughter's request. The awkward silence is broken when they hear a loud thud. They turn their heads to find Mizuchi on the floor from fainting.*

Kaguya: Stupid Son-In-Law, must you faint?

*After Kaguya revives Mizuchi they sit down on the dinner table. Cora grabs the hem of her skirt as she looks between Mizuchi and Kaguya, nervous on what they're about to say.*

Kaguya: You want to go to school?

Cora: *Nods* Uh huh, San Fransokyo's Institute of Technology.

Kaguya: Well, I am pleased to hear that you want to get a college education... but...

*Kaguya's eyes turn to Mizuchi as he breaths deeply before looking at Cora in the eyes.*

Mizuchi: Cora... Are you sure about going? You technically graduated high school and that;s enough, why would you go?

Cora: Well... I heard about it from Tadashi...

Mizuchi: Cora..Hiro's going too isn't he?

*Cora blushes before she looks down.*

Mizuchi: Even if Hiro is not going you're not ready!

Cora: What do you mean I'm not ready? Are you saying I can't do it?

Mizuchi: No that's not what I mean! I-I don't think you're ready to go out there, there's a lot danger outside that can happen to you! I just want you to be safe.

Cora: I'm fourteen years old, I'm not a child anymore!

*Suddenly their heads are whacked by Kaguya's cane.*

Mizuchi and Cora: OW!

Kaguya: Children, behave.

*Kaguya turns to Cora as she grabs Mizcuhi by the forearm.*

Kaguya: Your father and I are going to talk.

*Cora looks to the side but the door closes, leaving Cora alone at the table.*

Kaguya: Mizuchi..-

Mizuchi:... Cora isn't ready...

Kaguya: Cora?...Or you?

*Mizuchi turns his to see Kaguya sigh.*

Kaguya: We both knew that Cora will want to see the world.

Mizuchi: But what if she-

Kaguya: We'll tell her when she's ready. But perhaps now that Cora has Hiro and his family by her side, she's not alone to go out there and discover what the world has to hold.

*Mizuchi turns to the butsudan where Akemi's picture is placed. He sighs as he remembers her words, about how their child will grow up and see the world. Cora is fidgeting her hands when her Father and Grandmother enter.*

Mizuchi:...So...how do you apply for SFIT?

*Cora smiles as she quickly hugs her father, which in turn he hugs her back.*

Cora: There's a showcase coming up in SFIT where you present something that'll get you in! And it's gotta be awesome!

Kaguya: *Chuckles* Can you think of anything right now that can do it?

Cora: Well..right now I'm thinking about it...But I know it's gonna be great! In fact I bet Hiro's coming up with something awesome right now!

*Hiro is hitting his head on the table with crumpled piles of paper.*

Hiro: Nothing. No ideas. Useless, empty brain.

*Tadashi is on his bed reading a magazine.*

Tadashi: Wow. Washed up at age fourteen. So Sad.

Hiro: I got nothing. I'm done. I'm never getting in!

Tadashi: Hey!

*Tadashi turns Hiro's swivel chair to face him.*

Tadashi: I'm not giving up on you.

*The older brother picks him up by his feet and starts swinging around.*

Hiro: Ahh! What are you doing?

Tadashi: Shake things up! use that big brain of yours and think your way out. Look for a new angle!

*Hiro flops down as soon as Tadashi stops moving. In front of him is Megabot. He tilts his heads to get a better angle, and soon his brain strikes gold. As of while Cora is looking up everything to see if she can combine robotics and marine life to one. She sighs as she puts down her pencil and paper, which only held scribbles. She pulls up a video online to rest when she sees the video of an octopus using camouflage to trap its prey and its tight grasp. At this Cora smiles widely, she finally knows what she's going to present.*

*The next day both teens started working on their presentations at home. Hiro grabs Megabot while Cora grabs an old pair of knee length black boots and large gloves belonging to her they start getting to work on their projects, time speeding past them as they work tirelessly day and night, and at times falling asleep in their work space. While Cora is putting on the gloves she gets a phone call from Hiro.*

Cora: Hey Hiro, what's up?

Hiro: Ya think you can come over? My brother's friends are here having a little pizza break.

Cora: I guess. I'll be right over.

Hiro: Sweet.

*Cora puts on her rainboots and packs her project safely in large bag.*

Cora: I'm heading to Hiro's place! I'll be back!

Kaguya: Return home before midnight Cora.

Cora: K!

*Cora walks down to the streets of San Fransokyo, looking around the vibrant stores and people passing through. She finally reaches the garage Hiro is in and soon she sees the people Hiro and Tadashi were telling her about on the phone.*

Fred: Hey Hiro, is this your little crush?

*Fred ruffles Hiro's hair.*

Hiro: She's not a crush, she's my girlfriend. *blush*

*Hiro combs his hair back to normal as the others greet the young girl.*

Honey Lemon: Hi Cora! It's so nice to meet you! You look so cute!

*Honey Lemon rubs Cora's cheeks before she lets go. As of while Gogo studies the girl.*

Gogo: Blue hair and purple eye contacts?

Cora: Yeah... they're my favorite colors so... I figure 'Why not'?

Gogo: *Nods in approval.* Nice, it suits you.

Wasabi: Nice to meet you. Tadashi told us about you.

Cora: Really? *blush*

Fred: I can't believe you never been to your school your whole life!

Cora: Well, I've been home-schooled yes. Reason? Well...Papa is kind of overprotective.

Honey Lemon: Aww.

Tadashi: So what's in your bag?

Cora: Oh yeah! Its my project! I figure I bring it over to see what you guys think about it.

Hiro: Sure, lets see it.

Cora: But first, you show me yours before I show you mine.

Fred: *Background* That's what she said!

*Gogo smacks him upside his head.*

Fred: Ow!

*And so the rest of the evening went by smoothly, a mixture of hard work and joking around while eating pizza. Eventually the gang had to leave for home, but not before Cora gives Hiro a quick kiss on the cheek. Soon the two teens resumed their hard work until finally the two are finished. Cora sighs in relief as she lays down on the floor, giggling in happiness over her project. Meanwhile Hiro and Tadashi look over the project he invented, fist bumping each other complete with an explosion effect. Now the evening comes as every one in SFIT and first time students registration enter, presenting their projects of various sorts while Hiro, Tadashi, Cora and the rest of the gang push the recyclable bins containing his project into their proper places. They are dressed in their best clothing despite Hiro wearing what he usually wears. Cora, however, i wearing a knee length pair of jeans and a white shirt.*

Tadashi: Wow, a lot of sweet tech here today. How are you two feeling?

Cora: I'm fine.

Hiro: You're talking to ex-bot fighters here. Takes a lot more than this to rattle me.

Gogo: Yep, they're nervous.

Honey Lemon: Relax you two- your tech is amazing. Tell them Gogo, they're so tense.

Gogo: Stop whining. Woman up.

Fred: You have nothing to fear little fellows.

Hiro: No I'm not.

Wasabi: What do you need little man? Deodorant? Breath mint? Fresh pair of underpants.

Cora: Uhh, excuse you?

Gogo: Underpants? You need serious help.

Fred: Hey, I come prepared.

Fred: I haven't done laundry in six months. One pair lasts me four days- I got front, I go back, I go inside out- then I go front and back.

*This disgusts Wasabi as he gags. Cora however cringed at the thought.*

Tadashi: Wow. That is both disgusting and awesome.

Fred: It's called recycling.

Cora: Yeah...lets go with that...

Speaker person: Next up, Cora Mizichio.

Cora: Whelp...I'm first...

*She holds the box containing her project tightly to her chest, her stomach containing butterflies.*

Tadashi: Its ok, you've got this Cora.

Cora: *Smiles* Thanks Tadashi.

Hiro: You're gonna knock 'em dead.

*Cora's smile grows brighter as she finally walks towards the judges, with the main one being Callaghan.*

Cora: Hello, I'm Cora. Cora Mizichio.

*A few moments of silence pass by before she continues to speak.*

Cora: So, this is what I've been working on.

*She opens the box to reveal her boots and gloves. She then takes of her shoes and places the boots and puts on her gloves.*

Cora: You know about how octopedes are highly intelligent and skilled. Known for escaping tiny places due to their boneless structure. While they're not flexible, they contain other elements that helped them survive for over a millennium.

*Cora places her gloved hand onto the nearest object close to her, the blue wall presenting another presenter's project. As soon as she does so her glove changes color, copying the background to blend in. Callaghan raises an eyebrow as his interest is peaked while the other two judges nod.*

Cora: The other skill the octopedes have involves their suckers. The groves in the suckers allow them to move and grasp objects independently. Allow to me to demonstrate.

* Cora places her other hand on the flat wall and soon she is climbing. She moves with ease as the suction power of her gloves and boots held on steadily. Callaghan smiles as he nods, impressed with the girl's talent. She finally climbs down as she takes a small bow.*

Cora: Thank you! I hope you have great night!

*The judges clap as Cora beams brightly. She walks back to the gang who are congratulating her.*

Fred: That was so cool! You were like Spider-Man!

Honey Lemon: That is incredible!

Wasabi: I like that you said the correct plural word for Octopus.

Hiro: You were awesome out there.

Tadashi: Knew you could do it.

Cora: Guys, its ok. Sides Hiro's project is much more amazing.

*Just then her phone rings. She picks up and answers it.*

Cora: Hey Grandmama, where are you two?...What? OK, I'm heading over.

*She hangs up the phone.*

Cora: I'm afraid I have to go, Dad and Grandmama got on the wrong bus and are now they're lost. Honey Lemon could you please record Hiro's presentation for me?

Honey Lemon: Of course!

Cora: I'm sorry I can't be here for your presentation Hiro.

Hiro: Its OK, really.

Speaker person: Next presenter, Hiro Hamada.

Hiro: Guess I'm up.

Fred: Oh yeah, this is it!

Honey Lemon: OK, OK! Photo, photo. Everybody say 'Hiro'!

*The whole gang get into the group photo.*

Gang: Hiro!

*Honey lemon snaps the picture as they leave to see the presentation. Cora gives Hiro a quick kiss on the cheek for good luck before running off to find her grandmother and father. *

Honey Lemon: We love you Hiro, good luck!

Gogo: Don't mess it up.

*Just then Callaghan walks up to the brothers.*

Callaghan: Excuse Mr. Hamada, do you know where your girlfriend is? I have something for her.

Tadashi: Cora had to leave a little early to bring her family, but she'll be back.

Callaghan: Well, I suppose I can trust you to give her this then?

*Callaghan hands Hiro an acceptance letter for Cora.*

Hiro: Cora made it! Sweet!

Callaghan: And I can't wait to see what you have in store.

*Callaghan walks away to join the other judges with Tadashi prepares a fist bump.*

Tadashi: Alright Bro, this is it!

*Hiro doesn't respond.*

Tadashi: Come on, don't leave me hanging...What's going on?

*Hiro finally responds.*

Hiro: I really want to go here...

Tadashi: Hey, you got this.

*Hiro gives a small smile back to his brother before he finally steps on stage.*

Hiro: Uh, Hi. My name is Hiro-

*His microphone screeched, annoying the people in front of them for a little bit before it returns to normal.*

Hiro: Sorry. My name is Hiro Hamada.. and I've been working on something that I think is pretty cool. I hope you like it.

*Hiro puts on a neural transmitter on his head and pulls out a tiny black bot.*

Hiro: This is a Microbot.

*One person watching it left, earning a small glare from Gogo. Hiro is at a complete loss of words until he sees Tadashi.

Tadashi: *Quietly* Breathe.

*Hiro takes a small breath before he continues speaking.*

Hiro: It doesn't look like much, but when it links up with the rest of its pals...

*Just n the bins the gang placed tip over as hundreds of tiny microbots join Hiro on stage, surprising the people and the judges. Now growing confident Hiro continues talking.*

Hiro: Things get a little more interesting.

*Soon the bot he had in his hand joins the rest of the microbots.*

Hiro: The Microbots are controlled with this neural transmitter.

*Hiro takes of the neural transmitter to show that with out it its just tiny bits. As of while a well dressd man and a woman notice Hiro on stage and walk over to see what's all the commotion.*

Hiro: I think of what I want them to do...and they do it.

*Hiro places back the neural transmitter and soon the microbots form into a giant hand waving to the audience.*

Hiro: The applications for this tech are limitless.

*Soon the microbots form pieces of medal into a tower with Hiro on top of it.*

Hiro: Construction. What used to take teams of people, working for months or years can now be accomplished by one person!

*A large crowd is seeing Hiro's presentation at this point.*

Hiro: And that's just the beginning. How about...

*Hiro takes a step off the tower but is caught by the bots now carrying him safely.*

Hiro: Transportation? Microbots can move anything, anywhere. With ease!

*Hiro soon hanging upside down before he is standing right side up, lifting a giant ball with a student inside.*

Hiro: If you can think it- The microbots can do it. the only limit is your imagination.

*Hiro returns to the stage as the microbots form into a giant Microbot.*

Hiro: Microbots!

*Te crowd goes wild over Hiro's invention, the loudest being his family and friends.*

Tadashi: Yes!

Aunt Cass: That's my nephew! Whoo! My family! I love my family!

*Hiro quickly climbs down as Tadashi fist bumps Hiro to congratulate them.*

Wasabi: Yes! Good job, little man!

Fred: You just blew my mind dude!

Honey Lemon: They loved you! that was amazing!

(?): Yes.

*The rest of the gang turn their heads to see the same blonde man from earlier approaching them.*

(?): With some development your tech could be revolutionary.

Hiro: Alistair Krei!

* Alistair Krei is the famous CEO of Krei Tech, the richest man in San Fransokyo.*

Krei: May I?

*Hiro hands over one of his microbots to Krei.*

Krei: Extrodinary. I want your microbots at Krei Tech.

Hiro: Shut up!

Callaghan: Mr. Krei is right.

*Just then Callaghan appears to talk to them.*

Callaghan: Your Microbots are an inspiring piece of tech. You can continue to develop them...Or you can sell them to a man who's only guided by his own self-interest.

Krei: Robert, I know how you feel about me, but it shouldn't affect this young man's opportunity to-

Callaghan: This is your decision Hiro, but you should know Mr. Krei has cut corners and ignored sound science to get where he is.

Krei: That's just not true-

Callaghan: I wouldn't trust Krei Tech with your Microbots-*glares at Krei* Or anything else.

Krei: Hiro, I'm offering you more money than any fourteen year old could imagine

*Hiro thinks it over, his mind racing over Krei's offer. Sure, at the beginning he wanted money and with Krei offering to buy it from him would be his greatest triumphant. But then he remembers why he invented in the first place: to finally attend SFIT. Besides, he isn't sure if he'll offer the same opportunity for Cora.*

Hiro: I appreciate the offer Mr. Krei, but they're not for sale.

Krei: I thought you were smarter than that. *to Callaghan* Robert.

*Krei and his assitant is about to walk away until Tadashi catches his attention.*

Tadashi: Mr. Krei? That's my brother's.

*Krei is confused for a moment until he realizes what Tadashi meant.*

Krei: Oh. Hehe. Right.

*Krei throws back the microbot to Hiro before leaving. With the businessman gone Callaghan approaches Hiro.*

Callaghan: I look forward to seeing you and Cora in class.

*Hiro is handed an acceptance letter from Callaghan, making his smile larger in excitement. Soon the rest of the gang exit the showcase builing as they congratulate Hiro.*

Gogo: Unbelievable!

Wasabi: Woo hoo!

Fred: Alright!

Hiro: I just got a text from Cora! They're finally heading their way!

Aunt Cass: Alright! Once they get here, we're heading back to the cafe- Dinner is on me!

Fred: Yes! Nothing is better than free food!

Tadashi: Aunt Cass? We'll catch up, OK?

Aunt Cass: Sure.

*She hugs her nephews tightly.*

Aunt Cass: I'm so proud of you! I'm so proud of both of you!

Hiro: Oh! Aunt Cass, do you mind giving Cora her letter when she arrives?

Aunt Cass: Why not? Oh Cora and her family are gonna go nuts!

*Aunt Cass finally heads over to join the gang while Hiro and Tadashi walk over to talk in private on a bridge next to the robotics lab.*

Hiro: I know what you're going to say. *deepens voice* I should be proud of myself because I'm finally using my gift for something important.

Tadashi: No, no. I was gonna tell you your fly was down for the whole show.

Hiro: *Normal voice.* Ha Ha. Hilarious.

*That's when Hiro looks down to see that his fly is indeed down.*

Hiro: What?!

*Hiro zips up his pants before he hits Tadashi in the arm. Tadashi merely laughs.*

Tadashi: Welcome to nerd school...nerd.

Hiro: Hey... me and Cora wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, so... Thanks for not giving up on us.

*Tadashi smiles at his brother. But then the sound of an alarm is hear from the distance. Tadashi and Hiro run towards the noise where to their horror, the showcase is engulfed in flames with people running away. Then one of the judges comes by.*

Tadashi: Are you OK?

Judge 1: Yeah, I'm fine. But Professor Callaghan is still in there.

*The judge quickly runs off where shortly, Tadashi starts heading to the building.*

Hiro: Tadashi no!

*Hiro grabs Tadashi by his arm, his eyes pleading for him to stay.*

Tadashi: Callaghan's in there. Someone has to help!

*Tadashi quickly frees himself and enters the building, his baseball cap flying off. Hiro picks up the baseball cap and for a moment, he starts going after him until-*

 **BOOOOMM!**

*Meabwhile...*

Cora: Hey guys! Sorry we're late!

Honey Lemon: Hi Cora! Guess what? You and Hiro are in!

Cora: What?! That's awesome!

Kaguya: I knew you had it in you.

Aunt Cass: Here's your acceptance letter! Oh man our kids are growing up!

*Cora bounces up and down and starts looking around.*

Cora: Where's Hiro and Tadashi?

Aunt Cass: They're by the building, they should be joining us soon-

*The sound of an explosion is heard from the distance. They all turn their heads to see the showcase building engulfed in flames.*

Aunt Cass and Honey Lemon: *Gasp!*

Fred: What the?

*Cora starts running off to the direction of the showcase, pushing aside the calls from her family and friends. As she got closer she heard people talk.*

Person 1: How could this happen?

Person 2: Someone entered inside the build to help-

*Cora's heart starts beating faster than she though humanly possible, and at the same time its being filled with dread. she finally cuts to the front of the crowd where she sees Firemen pulling Hiro back to the crowd.*

Hiro: Tadashi! TADASHI!

*Cora sees Hiro in hysterics as she finally sees a lone baseball cap on the ground. She couldn't refuse listening to her heart anymore. For a moment... her heart stopped as she realizes...Tadashi is gone.*

* * *

*After the fire is put out the next night the students gathered around to make a small memorial for Callaghan and Tadashi, the two most beloved in SFIT. Around the same night Cass is crying, looking over the picture where they were smiling. Kaguya and Mizuchi were there to give her some food while Cora sneaks upstairs to see Hiro. But then they all heard the noise of crashing, books and bots landing on the floor and loud sobbing through the loud door. Cora was only a couple steps away from the door when she heard it; the crashing and sobbing causing Cora's eyes to spill tears as she runs down and sobs quietly, her father hugging her, comforting her by rubbing her back while Kaguya hugs her. Eventually it was time for Tadashi's funeral, where they buried him besides the graves of Tomeo and Marie Hamada...Hiro and Tadashi's parents. They all wore black as the rain falls down heavily as if they too are in mourning. Hiro stood in silence in his best suit, his Aunt placing a hand on his shoulder. Cora had already walked over the coffin to place her favorite sea shell, even though she wonders why they're burying an empty if they hadn't found his body, or Callaghan's. Eventually they went off to spend the day in mourning at the Lucky Cat Cafe, closed down for today. Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Gogo, and Fred comforted Aunt Cass along with Mizuchi and Kaguya. The grown ups look up to see Cora going upstairs. She sees the locked door where Hiro is hiding. Cora considers opening it to talk to him... only to realize she doesn't have words. What can she say? She wasn't there, she wasn't with him at the fire. How could she comfort him when she wasn't there to experience the trauma? If she had stayed then she could had stopped Tadashi. Drag him off, kick him in the balls, anything to stop him. Or at the least comfort Hiro at the fire. But she wasn't there. She couldn't even relate the death even with her dead mother because she died after childbirth...what can she say to someone grieving when she has never lost someone first hand? Tadashi is her brother as much as Hiro's...and he's gone. All Cora can do is sit down by the door and silently cry, where on the other side Hiro is numb, unable to comprehend why Tadashi had to go...now they're all alone...*

 **A.N: ...leave comment below. Love you guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**BIG HERO 7**

* Time passes by and soon the bright pink cherry blossoms are in bloom. But the colors are absent from Hiro's..room. Hiro could only sit down at his chair, staring into space, lost in his own mind. Just then Aunt Cass enters upstairs.*

Aunt Cass: Hey sweetie. Mrs. Matsuda's in the cafe. She's wearing something super inappropriate for an eighty year old...That always cracks you up. You should come down.

Hiro: Maybe later...

*Aunt Cass removes the untouched dinner plate and replaces it with a breakfast plate.*

Aunt Cass: Oh, the university called again...It's been weeks since classes started, but they said its not too late to register...

Hiro: Okay thanks... I'll think about it...

*Aunt Cass simply walks downstairs to continue working. Just when Cass joins the cafe she hears the sound of the bell jingling to reveal Cora, her eyes weary and tired.*

Aunt Cass: Hey Cora...you gonna try talking to Hiro again?

*Cora simply nods as she starts heading her way up.*

Aunt Cass: Your grandmother told me that you hadn't joined the university either...when do you think you'll go?

*Cora sighs and responds without even looking at her.*

Cora: ...I'm not going without Hiro...

*Aunt Cass sighs as she watches the young girl slowly ascend the stairs, her mind blank and heart numb. She's been going everyday to at least talk to Hiro, though it only resulted in silence when Cora sits by the door. Perhaps this time she'll finally speak to Hiro and hopefully the door will open. Hiro is currently in front of his computer looking up a bot fighting website when a video is played, where the nerd gang is shown at the college.*

Gang: Hey Hiro.

Honey Lemon: We just wanted to check in and see how you were doing.

Fred: Hiro, if I could only have one super power right now, it'd be th ability to crawl through this camera and give you a big hug-

*Hiro shuts off the computer. He looks at his acceptance letter and megabot and sighed. Hiro drops the letter in the trash and picks up Megabot. Cora finally makes it to the door, her hand ready to knock, but she becomes hesitant for a moment. It has been weeks since but will he accept her and talk? She shakes her head, pushing herself to finally speak to him. She knocks on the door.*

Cora: Hiro?

*The sudden voice of his girlfriend makes him jump in surprise while at the same time dropping his microbot that landed on his toe.*

Hiro: Aagh! Ow! Ow!

Cora: Oh my god are you ok?

*Cora runs to Hiro's side to help them. Just then the sound of beeping is heard behind them, prompting the two to turn around.*

Cora: What the heck is that?!

*Baymax has just been activated and now sees Hiro and Cora at Hiro's side of the room. Baymax awkwardly scoots his way out of Tadashi's room until he finally is face to face with the two teenagers.*

Baymax: Hello. I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion.

Cora:...So..You're a nurse...

Hiro: Hey, Baymax. I didn't know you were still active.

Baymax: I heard a sound of distress. What seems to be the trouble?

Hiro: Oh, I just stubbed my toe a little. I'm fine, you can shrink now.

Baymax: Does it hurt when I touch it?

*Baymax tries to lean down to touch Hiro's toe but Hiro simply tries to walk backwards to avoid him, unaware that Cora is right behind.*

Cora: Hiro wait I'm right behin-!

Hiro: Huh?

*The warning came too late as the two teens fall down. When Hiro opens his eyes he sees Cora beneath him, his hands on her wrists and her face flashed. From Baymax's perspective, Hiro is on top of Cora. Hiro immediately lets go, blushing madly as he stammers before he falls back between the space of his bed and desk.*

Baymax: You two have fallen.

Cora: Ya think?

Hiro: You think?

*While Baymax helps pick up Cora from the floor, Hiro tries to get out by grabbing a shelf only for it to break, leading the bots he had created over the years to fall on top of him.*

Baymax: On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain.

Hiro: Zero.

*Baymax finally picks him up from the floor.*

Baymax: It is alright to cry. Crying is a natural response to pain.

Hiro: I'm not crying.

*Hiro finally stands up while Cora joins him.*

Baymax: I will scan you two now.

Hiro: Don't scan us!

Baymax: Scan complete.

Hiro: Unbelievable!

*Cora simply face palms in response.*

Baymax: You two have sustained no injuries. However, your hormone and neurotransmitter levels indicate that you two are experiencing mood swings, common in male and female adolescences. Diagnosis: Puberty.

Cora: What?!

Hiro: OK, time to shrink now!

Baymax: You should experience an increase in your body hair Hiro. Especially on your face, chest, armpits, and-

Cora: TMI! TMI!

Hiro: Thank you! That's enough! Let's get back in your luggage.

*Cora had already dragged the charger for Baymax during their talk and now they are currently trying to stuff Baymax back to his box.*

Baymax: I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care.

Hiro: Fine! I'm satisfied with my-Whoa!

*Hiro fell off Baymax and soon lands on the floor once more. He grunts before he notices something moving in his jacket. He grabs it and pulls out of his shirt pocket his one microbot, said microbot is twitching like a caterpillar.*

Hiro: My Microbot? This doesn't make any sense.

Baymax: Puberty can often be a confusing time for a young adolescent flowering into manhood.

*Hiro places his microbot in a petri dish.*

Cora: No Baymax, that microbot is moving so it can join the other ones, but since the others were destroyed in a fire-

Hiro: Dumb thing's broken. Simple as that.

Cora: Pretty much.

*Cora leans over Hiro as he repairs Megabot while Baymax picks up the petri dish.*

Baymax: Your tiny robot is trying to go somewhere.

Cora: *Sarcasm*You're like what? A robot whisperer?

Hiro: *disinterested* Oh, yeah? Why don't you find out where it's trying to go?

Baymax: Would that stabalize your pubescent mood swings?

Cora: Yup.

Hiro: Absolutely.

*The two continue doing their own thing until they hear the sound of the door chime jiggling which causes confusion for the young teens.*

Hiro: Baymax?

Cora: Where'd he go?

*The next they hear a car honk which prompt them to look outside to see Baymax walking in the middle of the street in broad daylight.*

Hiro: What?! Oh no!

Cora: He's gonna turn into a flat marshmallow!

*The two teens quickly run downstairs to catch the runaway nurse bot when their path is blocked by Aunt Cass.*

Aunt Cass: Hiro? Cora?

Hiro: Hey Aunt Cass! Yeah, figured it was time!

Aunt Cass: You mean you two are registering for school?

*Hiro looks behind Cass to see Baymax now crossing the street down.*

Cora: Yeah! Sort of! We're just gonna take a quick tour and then we'll register!

Aunt Cass: Oh that's so great! You sure you two are ready!

Hiro: So ready!

Cora: Positive!

*Aunt Cass hugs her nephew tightly before letting him go.*

Aunt Cass: Okay, special dinner tonight! I'll whip up some chicken wings, you know with the hot sauce that makes our faces numb!

Hiro: Okay! sounds good!

Cora: Yup!

Aunt Cass: Great! See you tonight!...last hug!

*Aunt Cass gives one more hug before she lets him go. As soon as her back's turned the teens sprint down the street to find the robotic nurse. Baymax barely avoids getting hit by a truck and a motorbike as Hiro and Cora tail gate him. They go through the busy streets of San Fransokyo where eventually they find Baymax in the middle of a dirty alley in front of an abandoned warehouse.*

Cora: What...*Huff* The hell Baymax?

Hiro: Are you crazy?! What are you doing?!

Baymax: I have found where your tiny robot wants to go.

Cora: Not bright on sarcasm are you?!

Hiro: I told you it's broken. It's not trying to...

*When Hiro grabs the petri dish from Baymax he sees what Baymax seen. The Microbot is leaning towards the warehouse and only the warehouse. Cora leans in to see it with her eyes, her brain asking questions like why does it move now? Or why towrds this place specifically. Hiro checks the door.*

Hiro: Locked.

Cora: Dang it...

Baymax: There is a window.

*The two teens look at where Baymax is looking a and sees an open window. Immediately soon after Hiro and Cora climb on top of Baymax to reach for the entrance.*

Baymax: Please excercise caution. A fall from this height could lead to bodily harm.

Cora: Well with you here you'll be our cushion if we do fall...also Baymax: Don't look up my skirt.

*Hiro climbs inside first with ease and pulls up his girlfriend soon after as they see the empty, dark inside of the warehouse in front of the. Then they hear the noise of vinyl rubbing against metal. They turn around to see Baymax is stuck.*

Baymax: Oh no.

Hiro: Shh!

Baymax: Excuse me while I let out some air.

* The sound of air releasing though sounds almost identical of someone cutting cheese, minus the horrible smell. It went on like this until Baymax is merely a saggy marshmallow.*

Hiro: Are you done?

Baymax: Yes.

*Hiro and Cora pull up the deflated robot inside the warehouse.*

Baymax: It will take me a moment to re-inflate.

Hiro: Fine, just keep it down.

*While Baymax slowly gains back his plush body Hiro and Cora walk down the stairs cautiously and close together. The hear the soft sounds of metal gears turning behind a blue curtain. Hiro and Cora briefly walk back to grab a possible defense weapon; Hiro grabbed a broom while Cora found a fireman's ax as they slowly approach the curtains. They look closely through the curtains to reveal a sort of machine producing something. Suddenly a converter belt moves to drop individually a similar looking tiny robot into a black barrel containing the a large number of robots.*

Hiro: My Microbots?

Cora: Someone's making more...

*They look up to see hundreds of barrels in front of them containing thousands of other microbots.*

Hiro: A lot more.

Cora: Hiro...

*Hiro turns his head to see where Cora is pointing. On the side is a board pinned with numerous papers and scraps, but they are all connected to a drawing of a sparrow in a ring.*

Baymax: Hiro. Cora.

*The two teens jump up and turn around only to see it' Baymax.*

Cora: What the crap Baymax?!

Hiro: You gave me a heart attack!

Baymax: My hands are equipped with defibrillators.

*Baymax activates his hands about to shock them.*

Baymax: Clear!

Cora: No!

Hiro: Stop, stop, stop! It's just an expression.

*But then the three look down to see the petri dish microbot is tapping frantically on the glass. The teens turn around to see the thousands of other microbots forming up, twisted and dark.*

Baymax: Oh no.

Hiro: Run!

*Hiro and Cora sprint to the door only to turn their heads.*

Cora: Oh come on!

*It should be a given that someone of Baymax's design is not designed for speed.*

Baymax: I am not fast.

Hiro: Yeah no kidding!

*The two teens run back and drag Baymax quickly to the door.*

Hiro: Kick it down!

*Baymax's 'foot' merely squeaked.*

Hiro: P-punch it!

*Baymax's fist does squat. They hear the loud rumbling of the microbots following behind them like a massive tidal wave. The three then run off to another direction to avaid being captured, pushing Baymax forward through the pipes and slim spaces. *

Hiro: Through here!

*Baymax is squeezed forward until Baymax lands on top of a underground airduct.*

Hiro: Move!

*Hiro and Cora push Baymax and soon start crawling away from the other microbots trying to trap them. They finally made it to the end until the microbots push them upwards to the railing, nearby the window they had entered through. Hiro and Cora lift up Baymax's arm to see from the distance a man in a black trench coat wearing a kabuki mask, surrounded by the other microbots, no doubt under his control.*

Hiro: Move it! Move it! To the window!

*Hiro pushes Baymax but he is stuck. The teens do they're best to stuff him through so they can quickly escape.*

Cora: Move through it you fat-Aaaagh!

*Hiro turns his head to see the man with the mask closing in on them.*

Hiro; Suck it in!

*The force of their push however only succeded in flipping them over, where Hiro and Cora are now clinging onto Baymax's feet.*

Hiro and Cora: Baymax!

Baymax: Deflate.

*Baymax deflates for a little bit so that when the force of the microbots hits him he will be passed through. The three fall off the window but soon the teens are caught in Baymax's arms, allowing them to simply bounce off the ground safely when they land.*

Hiro: Let's get out of here! Hurry!

* * *

*The three of them run off to the police department nearby. Once there they explained what had happened to them from the beginning.*

Bill: Alright, let me get this straight. A man in a kabuki mask attacked you with an army of flying miniature robots-

Hiro: Microbots!

Bill: 'Microbots.'

Cora: Yeah! That guy was controlling them telepathically with a neural-cranial transmitter!

Bill: So Mr. Kabuki was using ESP to attack you two and balloon man.

*Baymax pulls out a tab of tape to fix the tiny holes in his vinyl body on his left arm until he starts on his right arm.*

Bill: Did you file a report when you said your microbots were stolen?

Hiro: No! I thought they were all destroyed! Look I know it sounds crazy but Baymax was there too!

Cora: Tell him!

Baymax: Yes Officer, they are telling the-truuuuuu...

Cora: Baymax? What's wrong?

Baymax: Loow batt-errryyy...

*Baymax wobbled to and fro as Hiro and Cora steady him from collapsing like a drunken sailor .*

Hiro: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Try to keep it together!

Baymax: I'm healthcare. Personal Baymax companion-hehe-ha-he.

Bill: Kid, how 'bout we call your parent's and get them down here?

Hiro and Cora: What?!

Bill: Write your names and numbers on this piece of paper and-he?

*The three of them had already exited the police station carrying a low battery Baymax.*

Cora: Unbelievable! That guy thinks we're insane!

Hiro: We'll talk about it when we get home. Baymax needs to get to his charging station. *to Baymax* Can you walk?

Baymax: I will scan you now, Scan complete! *Hiccup* Healthcare.

*The three of them slowly walk Baymax home through the city. Cora pulls out her phone to text her grandmother that she's staying over Hiro's place for dinner. She only replied that she's good with that, especially since her father is away at work. Finally they arrive at the house in the late evening, sneaking through the door with Baymax looking more and more like a drunk robot.*

Hiro: *Whispers* Okay, if my Aunt asks- We were at school all day, got it?

Baymax: WE JUMPED OUT A WINDOW!

Hiro: No! Quiet! Shhh!

Baymax: Shhh! We jumped out a window.

Hiro: You can't say things like that around Aunt Cass!

*Hiro quietly walks upstairs while Cora holds him still. But when Cora lets out a soft sneeze she lets go of the drunk nurse bot resulting him in landing hi head with a thud.*

Baymax: Shhh!

Aunt Cass: Hiro? You home sweetie?

Hiro: Uh, that's right!

Aunt Cass: I thought I heard you!

*Hiro quickly runs up by the time Aunt Cass turns around.*

Hiro: Hey Aunt Cass.

Aunt Cass: Look at my little college man! I can't wait to hear all about it! Oh and wings are almost ready.

*Aunt Cass returns cooking just in time before Baymax pops up with Cora restraining him.*

Baymax: Wiiiiiings!

Cora: Shut up!

Aunt Cass: Yeah! Wiiings! Wee-ooh!All right, ready to have your face melted? We are gonna feel these tomorrow, know what I'm saying?

*While her back is turned preparing the dinner table Hiro and Cora quickly push Baymax to Hiro's room before Aunt Cass would notice.*

Aunt Cass: OK, sit down and tell me all about it!

Hiro: Um, the thing is... since I registered so late, I've got a lot of school stuff to catch up on.

Aunt Cass: Well, at least take a late for the road, okay?

Hiro: Thanks for understanding.

*Hiro goes upstairs to seee Cora unsuccessfully pull Baymax up when he is petting Mochi, the house cat.*

Baymax: Hairy baby. Haairy baaaaaby.

*Hiro finally grabs Baymax alongside his girlfriend, putting away his plate and Mochi scampering off.*

Baymax: I'm healthcare. Your personal Baymax Companion.

Hiro: Come on, one foot in front of the other.

Cora: Atta boy.

*The two successfully place Baymax into his charging stationary. Hiro flops down on his bed while Cora just sits on the swivel chair.*

Hiro: This doesn't make any sense.

* The two teens close their eyes.*

Baymax: Tadashi.

*Their eyes immediately open wide. They see Baymax staring at the empty space that was Tadashi's room.*

Baymax: Tadashi.

*Hiro gets up from his bed.*

Hiro: Tadashi's gone.

Baymax: When will he return?

Hiro: He's dead Baymax...

*Hiro closes the screen door on Tadashi's room.*

Baymax: Tadashi was in excellent health. With proper diet and exercise, he should had lived a long life.

Hiro: Yeah, he should have. But there was a fire...and now he's gone.

*Cora remains silent as the memory of that night crashes to her brain.*

Baymax: Tadashi is here.

Hiro: No. people keep saying he's not really gone as long as we remember him...but it still hurts...

Baymax: I see no evidence of physical injury.

Hiro: Its a different kind of hurt...

Cora: Yeah...

Baymax: You are my patient. I would like to help.

Hiro: You can't fix this one, buddy.

*Baymax places his hand on top of a nearby computer and soon images and information start flashing.*

Cora: What are ya up to?

Baymax: I am downloading a database on personal loss. Data base complete.

*Cora turns to Hiro, wondering if this is one of the skills Tadashi have given him.*

Baymax: Treatments include- Contact with friends and loved ones. I am contacting now.

*Baymax's belly flashes images of the nerd gang.*

Hiro and Cora: Whoa hold on!-No, no, no! Don't do that!

Baymax: Your friends have been contacted.

Hiro: Unbelievable.

*Cora hits her head on Baymax's vinyl body until she notices Hiro is now next to her as Baymax hugs them.*

hiro: Now what are you doing?

Baymax: Other treatments include compassion and physical reassurance. You will be alright. There, there.

Hiro: He...thanks Baymax.

*For the first time in a long while the two teens give a small smile before Baymax lets them go.*

Baymax: I am sorry about the fire.

Hiro: It's okay. It was an accident.

*But that's when Cora pieces together the masked man and the microbots.*

Cora: Unless...*Grabs petri dish* it wasn't an accident.

*Hiro quickly catches on what Cora is saying.*

Hiro:...At the showcase that guy in the mask stole my microbots. Then he set the fire to cover his tracks! He's responsible for Tadashi... We gotta catch that guy.

Cora: Hmm...but if we're gonna get him, we need something to protect us and stop him.

*Hiro and Cor turn to Baymax as he pets Mochi. He looks up to see the growing, mischievous grins in their faces. The three move downstairs to the garage where Hiro scans Baymax.*

Baymax: Will apprehending the man in the mask improve your emotional state?

Hiro: Absolutely.

Cora: Now lets work on your moves.

*Hiro pulls up the 2D copy of Baymax into the computer where Cora sets the movements of a karate master for Baymax to use.*

Hiro: Let's take care of this.

*Hiro pokes Baymax's belly before he swings across the room while Cora joins him. Together they set out different pieces o armor and start placing them on Baymax.

Cora: There, all done!

*The end result however has much room for improvement.*

Baymax: I have some concerns. This armor may undermine my non-threatening huggable design.

Hiro: That's kind of the idea buddy, you look sick!

Baymax: I cannot be sick. I am a robot.

Hiro: It's just an expression.

Computer: Data Transfer complete.

*With all the information of fighting complete Hiro pulls out a red chip which he quickly draws a skull for danger. Hiro taps open the access port where Tadashi's chip is...Cora places a hand on Hiro's shoulder to comfort him, Hiro sighs as he places the chip next to Tadashi's. With the new information now stored in Baymax he is capable of fighting back. *

Baymax: I fail to see how karate makes me a better health care companion.

Hiro: You want to keep us healthy, don't you?

*Cora brings up a wooden board.*

Cora: Punch this.

*Using the new info from the red chip Baymax punches the board, snapping it in half.*

Hiro: Yes!

Cora: All right! Now Hammer fist!

*Baymax performs the move.*

Hiro: Knife hand!

Cora: Round house!

Hiro: Gummy bears!

Cora: Whut?

*Soon enough Baymax merely taps the vending machine nearby where two bags of gummy bears fall down.*

Hiro: Yes!

*After the teen couple eat their snacks they continue guiding Baymax through his fighting skill until they bow to each other, Baymax's training now complete.*

Hiro: Yeah! Fist bump!

Baymax: 'fist bump' is not in my fighting database.

Hiro: No, this isn't a fighting thing. It's what people do sometimes when they're...excited or pumped up.

Cora: Here Baymax, like this.

*Cora folds Baymax's hand to a fist where she slowly brings it to meet Hiro's fist. Hiro then lets out an explosion effect.*

Baymax; Ba la la la.

Cora: *Giggles*

Hiro: Hey, now you're getting it!

Baymax: I will add fist bump to my care giving matrix.

Hiro: Alright, let's go get that guy!

*The three sneak out of the garage to go back to the ware house using the lone microbot as a GPS tracker. But while they are heading done a lone car is slowly following them With the three in front of the door once more Baymax kicks it down with a mighty blow.*

Hiro: Get him Baymax!

*All they are greeted with is literal emptiness. The machine, the barrels of Microbots, they were all gone.*

Cora: He's gone...

Baymax: Your tiny robot is trying to go somewhere.

*The little microbot is tapping in another direction, indicating where the trio should go. Eventually it leads them to the docks where Baymax manages to grab Hiro by the hoodie before he could fall in the bay.*

Baymax: Always wait one hour after eating before swimming.

Cora: What is that?

*Hiro squints into the fog where he quickly spots the same man from earlier, rising through the depths of the sea.*

Hiro: Come on!

*The trio hide behind the nearest object to hide behind where they see the masked man bring up a sort of large piece pf metal with the same symbol they saw earlier: The Sparrow.*

Baymax: Your heart rates has increased dramatically.

Hiro: Shh! Okay, Baymax- time to use those upgrades.

*But before they could take a step forward they are sudden blinded by lights, which soon reveal themselves to be Wasabi's car, with the rest of the nerd gang.*

Wasabi: Hiro?

Honey Lemon: Cora?

Hiro: No, no, no! Get out of here!

Hiro: What are you guys doing out here? And is that Baymax?

Gogo: And why is he wearing carbon fiber underpants?

Baymax: You need to go!

Honey Lemon: Don't push us away Hiro, we're here for you. That's why Baymax contacted us.

Hiro: What?

Baymax: Those who suffer a loss require support from friends and loved ones.

Cora: Guys you don't understand there's a-

Baymax: Who would like to share their feelings first?

Cora: And I'm ignored.

Fred: I'll go. Okay, my name is Fred and it's been thirty days since my last- Holy Mother of Megazon!

*The noise they were all making attracted the masked man as he uses the microbots to lift up a storage box.*

Fred: Am I the only one seeing this?!

*Honey Lemon takes a quick photo of the man, who instantly throws it at them.*

Hiro: Run!

*They scatter but Wasabi merely cowers.*

Wasabi: EEEEAAA AHHH OH MY GOD!

*But the crash did not happen since Baymax stopped it from crushing Wasabi.*

Cora: Hurry! Go!

*The rest of the nerd gang take Wasabi to the car.*

Hiro: Baymax! Get him!

*Then he feels Cora drag him off to the car.*

Hiro: Cora what are you doing?

Cora: Saving our butts.

Hiro: Cora! You and I both know Baymax can handle that guy!

*Soon after Bayma is flying through the air until he lands seated on top of Wasabi's car.*

Gogo: You were saying?

Cora: Just drive!

Baymax: Oh no.

*Wasabi immediately drives off into the dark and empty streets of San Fransokyo.*

Gogo: You two. Explanation. Now!

Hiro: He stole my microbots! He started the fire-and we don't know who he is!

*Baymax turns his head around to see that the man is still behind them.*

Gogo: Hard left!

Fred: Hold on...that mask. The black suit. We're under attack from a super-villain people! How cool is that?! I mean it's scary, obviously but how cool!

Cora: Then why is he trying to kill us?!

Wasabi: *sticks head out of window* Why are you trying to kill us?!

Honey Lemon: Let's not jump into conclusions- we don't know if he's trying to kill us.

Fred: Car!

*A car is sent flying in their way.*

Honey Lemon: He's trying to kill us!

Cora: Ya think!?

*Just then the car stops.*

Cora: Why did you stop?

Wasabi: The light's red.

Gogo: THERE'S NO RED LIGHTS IN A CAR CHASE!

*As soon as the traffic light turns green Wasabi drives off.*

Gogo: Did you just put your blinker on?

Wasabi: You have to indicate your turn! It's the law!

Cora: Screw the law!

Gogo: That's it.

*Gogo pushes her way to the driver's seat and soon pushes the pedal to maximum capacity, speeding off faster than before.*

Hiro: Stop the car! Baymax and I can take on the guy-yaah!

Cora: Hiro!

*During the commotion the door bursts open where Hiro nearly falls off, only for Cora to grab one arm and Baymax the other. Soon Baymax places a seat belt over Hiro.*

Baymax; Seat belts saves lifes. Buckle up every time.

*They gang drive past the train tracks where across them the masked man is staring at them intently. Hiro holds Cora's hand tightly as she holds onto to him.*

Honey Lemon: Did we lose him?

Wasabi: Look out!

*They nearly avoid getting hit by an oncoming train but soon the wall of Microbots knocks them off course and surrounds the, trapping them inside an ever shrinking tunnel.*

Wasabi: It's closing! We're not going to make it.

Honey Lemon: Oh, we're gonna make it!

Cora: Baymax hold on!

Wasabi: We're not gonna make it!

Honey Lemon: We're gonna make it!

* Gogo's daring driving punches through the microbot trap.*

Wasabi: Yeah! We made it!

*Only for them to be diving head first into the ocean.*

Cora: Oh hell no!

*Soon the large splash of the car hitting the ocean is heard, letting the masked man know that his problem is taken are off. The car lands on the ocean floor where they all hold their breaths. Cora helps Hiro unlock his seat belt when they notice the armor Baymax had being removed. Cora swims out to help him remove the rest of the armor and helps the rest of the gang hold on to Baymax as he floats up to the surface where they all inhale the much needed air.*

Honey Lemon: I told you we'd make it!

Baymax: Everybody's body temperatures are low.

Hiro: We should get out of here.

Cora: But where? We can't go home like this.

Fred: Wait! I know a place.

 **A.N: I meant to finish this up last night but now here it is! Chapter 3! And only four more to go! Leave a comment below, love you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**BIG HERO 7**

* After they swim to shore the gang follow Fred through the city,shivering from being wet in the middle of the night. They all notice that they are in the more upper class neighborhood.*

Hiro: Uh, where are we?

*Fred merely takes a turn towards a large mansion.*

Hiro: Fred? Where are you going?

*Fred pauses as he realizes that he has never taken his friends to his home until now.*

Fred: Oh! Welcome to mi casa. That's french for front door!

Honey Lemon: It's really not...

Gogo: Listen, nitwit! A lunatic in a mask just tried to kill us. I'm not in the mood for any-

*The door opens to reveal a butler.*

Butler: Welcome home, Master Frederick.

Fred: Heathcliff! My man!

*The entire gang has no words. The chill, comic book nerd, is loaded.*

Fred: Give me some!

*Fred and Heathcliff fist bump as they enter the house, Baymax gives Heathcliff a fist bump.*

Baymax: Ba la la la.

*The mansion is decked out with priceless paintings and a chandelier.*

Honey Lemon: Freddie, this is your house?

Gogo: I thought you lived under a bridge.

*Cora looks at a family potrait of young Fred with his parents.*

Fred: Well, technically it belongs to my parents. They're on a vacay on the family island. You know we should totally go sometime. Frolic.

*The door opens to reveal Fred's room.*

Gogo: You gotta be kidding me...

*Fred's room is a giant Super Hero geek's paradise as he had comics and collectibles from the silver age.*

Cora: Wow.

Wasabi: If I wasn't attacked by a guy in a kabuki mask... I think this would be the weirdest thing I've ever seen today.

Gogo: Agreed.

*Hiro sits down at a chair and pulls out a piece of paper to sketch out the symbol they saw earlier.*

Baymax: Your body temperature is still low.

Hiro: *distractedly* Yeah. Uh-huh.

* Cora walks over rinsing the left over water before she walks toward Hiro, and soon both are covered by Baymax. The robotic nurse activates a built in heater inside of him, warming the two teens. Fred immediately joins in.*

Fred: It's like spooning a warm marshmallow.

*The rest of the gang soon join Baymax, leaning in to warm up.*

Gogo: Good robot.

Wasabi: yeah, toasty.

*Hiro finishes sketching the bird and soon shows it to the rest.*

Hiro: Does this symbol mean anything to you guys?

Fred: Yes! It's a bird!

Cora: No, the man was carrying something with this picture on it. From the looks of it, it has something to do with a machine...but what kind...?

Baymax: Apprehending the man will improve Hiro's and Cora's emotional state.

Gogo: Apprehend him? We don't even know who he is!

Fred: I have a theory.

* Fred sits his friends down as he gave them individual comics with the covers of the comic's villain.*

Wasabi: Dr. Slaughter?

Fred: Actually billionaire philanthropist Malcolm Chazzletick!

Hiro: The Annihilator?

Fred: Behind the mask? Reid Axworthy!

Gogo: Baron Von Destruct- Oh just get to the point!

Fred: Don't you guys get it?! The man in the mask is none other than...

*Fred turns on his TV to show a screenshot of a well know CEO.*

Fred: Alistair Krei!

Hiro: What?!

Fred: Think about it. Krei wanted your Microbots, and you said no. But rules don't apply to a man like Krei!

Hiro: There's no way. The guy's too high profile.

Honey Lemon: Then who was the guy in the mask?

Hiro: I don't know. We don't know anything about him..

Cora: For all we know it could just be his lackey or something...

Baymax: His blood type is AB negative. Blood pressure one thirty over ninety.

Hiro: Baymax you scanned him?!

Baymax: I am programmed to asses everyone's healthcare needs.

Cora: This is great!

Hiro: We can use the data from your scan to find him!

Gogo: You'd have toscan everyone is San Fransokyo, and that might take, I don't know...forever.

Hiro: No, I just have to look for another angle..Got it! I'll scan the whole city at the same time! I just have to upgrade Baymax's scanner!

*Hiro looks up to see action figures behind a glass case, which he then focuses to show the gang.*

Hiro: If we're going to catch this guy... I need to upgrade all of you.

Wasabi: Upgrade who now?

Baymax: Those who suffer a loss require support from friends and loved ones.

Fred: Oh, I like where this is going.

Cora: Surprisingly, me too Fred.

Wasabi: But how are we going up against that guy we're nerds!

Honey Lemon: Hiro, we want to help, but we're just...us.

Hiro: No, you can be way more.

Gogo: Tadashi Hamada was our best friend. We're in.

*Cora places her hand on Hiro's shoulder.*

Cora: Count me in too, I'm staying with you.

Fred: You guys, do you feel this!? Our origin story begins! We're going to be super heroes!

* * *

*The gang immediately head over to Hiro's place where he scans everyone for measurements. Hiro then types up on his computer to show the mask.*

Hiro: The neural-transmitter must be in his mask. We get the mask and he can't control the bots.

Cora: Then its Game Over for him.

*And so for the following days they all started to work. Hiro and Cora look over the first four first, trying to get ideas for their gear to stop them. Fred they had t be a little more creative. They look over the possible solutions for them to gain super gears. With Honey Lemon Hiro and Cora came up with a chemical purse that can can conjure up at her will along with a pink uper suit, with Gogo they gave her skates in place of her bike to increase in speed and yello armor, Wasabi is gifted with laser hands he can turn off and on with green armor, with Fred they built a monster suit with super jump and fire breath. The teen couple eventually got to Baymax's armor, throwing out the dull green armor in place of red armor with twice the endurance and strenght along with new abilities to use. Hiro and Cora then finally got to their suits: Cora's suit is a purple leotard with a blue skirt like Honey Lemon's and green shoulder pads with super suction boots and gloves; but this time her whole super suit can camouflage at will. Hiro's is a purple one with red trim, his gloves electro-magnetic. Afterwards they all praticed their new abilities at Fred's mansion so they have plenty of space, with Heathcliff posing at the man with the mask. Each one successfully grabbed the mask with their new skills, increasing their chances of defeating the villain.*

Fred: Woo hoo.

Gogo: Not bad.

Wasabi: Is anyone else's suit riding up on them.

*Hiro and Cora walk up to them dressed in their super suits.*

Cora: Guys! After days/ and or weeks of tinkering...

Hiro: I'd like to introduce you to Baymax 2.0!

*When they all see Baymax they are all floored. The marshmallow nurse bot now looks like the ultimate super hero, intimidating yet bold.*

Fred: He's glorious!

Baymax: Hello.

*Baymax is temporarily distracted by a butterfly until Hiro and Cora regains his focus.*

Cora: Ok Baymax, do the thing!

*Baymax formed his hand to a fist and pointed it to another direction.*

Baymax: Ba la la la.

Hiro: No, not that! The other thing!

*Understanding Hiro's command his armored fist shoots out like a rocket and ends up destroying one of the statues in Fred's garden.*

Fred: Rocket Fist! Make Freddie happy!

Hiro: That's just one of his new upgrades! Baymax-Wings!

*Baymax deploys his wings. Hiro starts walking over and places himself with the heavy duty magnetic gloves in his armor. Just as he's ready to give his command he felt Cora climb up behind him and latch on tightly. He turns his head to see Cora smiling at him.*

Cora: I wanna fly too.

Hiro: *smirks* Thrusters!

*the shoes that make Baymax's feet activate as they start hovering a few inches off the ground.*

Baymax: I fail to see how flying makes me better healthcare companion.

Hiro: And I fail to see how you fail to see that it's awesome.

Cora: Flying can get you faster to help anyone anytime.

Hiro: Now, full thrust!

*Baymax starts his full thrust but tips over to his belly where they immediately shoot off to the air and instantaneously fly over San Fransokyo.*

Hiro: steady big guy! Lets just take this slow-

Cora: Look out!

*Up ahead is a cat statue.*

Hiro: Agh! up, up, up, up! Thrust! Thrust!

*Baymax immediately zooms up in the sky, Cora clinging on to him, torn between having a near death experience laugh or screaming.*

Hiro: Too much thrust! Too much thrust!

*Baymax's thrusters seem to stop working as they begin to fall.*

Hiro: No, no, no! Back on! Back on!

*Baymax nearly falls on the Golden Gate bridge and flies through the cars.*

Cora: Go up Baymax! Go up!

*Baymax flies up and lands on the top of the bridge.*

Cora: Well that was freaking awesome!

Hiro: Oh man, maybe that's enough for one day. What do you say?

Cora: I guess why not?

Baymax: You neurotransmitter levels are rising steadily.

Hiro: Which means what?

Baymax: The treatment is working.

*Baymax tilts over to fall to the ocean.*

Hiro: Ohhh, no. No no no! Ahh Baymax!

Cora: You had one job Baymax! One job! And that's keeping us alive!

*Just before they hit the water Baymax activates his thrusters at full speed, soon flying through San Fransokyo.*

Hiro: Yes!

Cora: Go Baymax!

*They fly around a large building where their reflections are shown. When Hiro sees their reflection, his memory of Tadashi and Hiro flying through the air makes him smile. Cora smiles widely too as she hugs Hiro with a small blush on his face, causing Hiro to blush too. They fly up to the flying turbines decorating the San Fransokyo sky. All the while Hiro and Cora holler with joy the hadn't felt in a long time. Later they land above the bay on one of the turbines, sitting together and watching the sunset.*

Hiro: Wow. That was...that was...

Baymax: Sick.

*Hiro and Cora look up at Baymax.*

Baymax: It is just an expression.

Hiro: Y-Yeah. That's right buddy.

*Cora leans her head to rest on Hiro's shoulder while he rest his head on top of Cora's.*

Hiro: I am never taking the bus again.

Cora: Ditto.

*A few minutes of peaceful silence pass before Baymax starts speaking.*

Baymax: Your emotional state has improved. I can deactivate when you say you are satisfied with your care.

Cora: Baymax no! You can't deactivate now!

Hiro: Yeah! We still have to find that guy. So fire up that super sensors.

*They all stand up as Baymax activates his super sensors.*

Baymax: Functionality improved. 1,000 percent increase in range. I have detected a match on that island.

*Hiro and Cora look at the direction where Baymax is pointing at, revealing itself to be Akuma island.*

Hiro: We gotta get the gang, come on.

*Hiro and Cora get on Baymax and head back to Fred's home. A bit later all seven of them are on Baymax flying to Akuma island. Cora is behind Hiro holding him tight with Gogo and Honey Lemon on either side.*

Gogo: Killer view.

*On Baymax's arms are Wasabi and Fred.*

Wasabi: Yeah, if I wasn't terrified of heights, I'd probably love this! But I'm terrified of heights, so I don't love this!

*They all land safely on Akuma island and start walking towards the building.*

Fred: Awesome! Our first landing together as a team!

Hiro: Guys, come on.

*Wasabi notices a sign behind them.*

Wasabi: 'Quarantine'? Do you people know what quarantine means?

Baymax: Quarantine: enforced isolation to prevent spread of contamination or death.

Wasabi: There was a skull face on it. A skull face!

Cora: Wasabi be quiet! That guy could be anywhere...

*They hear the sound of a branch snapping.*

Gang: AAAHhhH!

*Soon Honey, Gogo, Wasabi, and Fred use their weapons while Hiro drags Cora behind Baymax for protection.*

Fred: Wait hold on! Cease fire! Cease fire!

*They all stop as the smoke clears. It was merely a pigeon.*

Fred: It was just a bird.

Honey Lemon: Well, at least we know our gear works!

*Wasabi starts cutting a hole through the metal door. Once open the seven of them go inside, walking cautiously. Well as cautiosly as they could be with Fred singing a made up theme song.*

Wasabi: Fred, I will laser hand you in the face.

Hiro: Guys shh! Any sign of him Baymax?

Baymax: The structure is interfering with my sensors.

Cora: *mutters* Damn it.

*However Honey Lemon sees something through one of the barley open door.*

Honey Lemon: Guys, you might want to see this...

*They all push the metal door open to reveal a dark room with an old piece of machine that appears old and twisted.*

Gogo: What do you think they are genius?

Hiro: I'm not sure, but look.

*Nearby the broken machine is the same large piece of metal they saw at the bay. That's when Cora looks up to see a bright red light coming from a room.*

Cora: Hiro...is some one up there?

* The seven cautiously walk up and open the door. On their left is a giant screen with the same picture of the bird. Cora touches one of the keys to reveal a number os security cameras, but one in particular features Krei with scientists, and an army general.*

Hiro: Krei.

*Cora types in the buttons to rewind the footage and starts again, beginning where Krei is talking to the same General.*

Krei: We were tasked to do the impossible, and that's what we did. We've reinvented the very concept of transportation. Friends, I present to you Project Silent Sparrow. General, may I have your hat?

*On screen Krei grabbed the hat and threw it to the portal, ending up on the other portal where a scientist is working by.*

Fred: Whoa. Magic hat.

Cora: Teleportation portals?

Krei: Teleportation: the transport of matter instantaneously through space. Not Science fiction any more. Now we didn't spend billions of dollars to teleport hats. Ladies and gentlemen, you're about to witness history.

*Krei and the other officials join up at the building the gang are now.*

Krei: You ready to go for a ride Abigail?

Abigail: We've invited all these people, might as well give 'em a show.

Machine: Moving Capsule into Position.

*The image of a woman dressed in a white suit goes in, setting up the system to enter through the portal.*

Scientist: Sir, we've picked up a slight irregularity in the magnetic field.

Krei: Huh...

General: Mr. Krei is there a problem?

Krei: No, No problem. It's well withing the parameters. Lets move forward.

Machine: Pod engaged. 

*The image shows Abigail in the pod speeding to the portal.*

Scientist: The magnetic field is down! We've lost contact with the pilot!

*The other portal that Abigail is supposed to exit out of explodes. Soon after the first portal starts sucking in everything within the area.*

General: Shut it down Krei!

*Krei himself starts coding until it completely deactivates.*

General: I want this Island sealed off-

*Cora pauses the video, all of them shaken by what they've seen.*

Hiro: Krei's using the microbots to steal his machine back. He's the guy in the mask.

Baymax: Oh no.

*They all turn around to see a giant boulder thrown at their way by the man. However Baymax caught the boulder before it could crush them. Soon he uses his rocket fist to turn the boulder to mere rubble, catching the man off guard.*

Hiro: Go for the transmitter behind his mask!

*The man uses the microbots to push Baymax to the back.*

Hiro and Cora: Baymax!

*Hiro runs off to check on Baymax while the other five look at the villain.*

Fred: It's Fred time.

*Fred jumps up to attack him on the front.*

Fred: Super Jump!

*The man merely uses the bots to punch him.*

Fred: Falling hard!

Wasabi: What's the plan?

Gogo: Get the mask.

Honey Lemon: Right behind you.

*The two women run off with Wasabi shortly joining in.*

Wasabi: Seriously you guys! What's the plan?!

*Cora looks at the man, hiding behind the rubble, observing him. Finally she turns on her camouflage and starts treading around slowly. Gogo zooms to confuse the man while she throws her disc at him, hitting him in the head; Honey Lemon is nearby using her chem purse to bring out a chem ball. But when Gogo throws her disc again the man dodges it but hits Honey Lemon instead. The ball lands on the floor resulting in Gogo slipping and falling to the ground.*

Wasabi: Hey! You wanna dance masked man? Hand over the mask, or you'll get a taste of this!

*Wasabi activates his laser hands and soon after the masked man throws the microbots at him. Wasabi slices the first wave of microbots at him.*

Wasabi: Hey I did alright! Is that all you got?

*That's when Wasabi realizes that the man got his feet trapped.*

Wasabi: Oh, you got that too?

*Wasabi is quickly grabbed by Fred and is about to fight them only for him to slip through the floor. They are all down as the fist raises to crush them, but then he felt hands on his mask. Cora turns off her camouflage to fight the man, kicking him while holding tightly to the mask. Hiro and Baymax finally arrive to see Cora battling off with the man.*

Hiro: Go Cora! Get him!

*But due to being preoccupied with Cora attacking him he unintentionally uses his microbots to punch Baymax, resulting in Hiro crashing into the man and Cora. The force results in them landing on the floor, and with the mask off. Hiro and Cora scramble and grab the mask away from him as he slowly stirs up.*

Hiro: It's over Krei.

*But when the man turns around to reveal his true identity, it was the face of the last person they'd never thought.*

Hiro: Professor Callaghan?

*At the top of the stairs the gang are staring in shock over the fact that their beloved college professor is alive and the one attacking them.*

Hiro:But.. the explosion... you died.

Callaghan: No, I had your microbots Hiro.

Hiro: But Tadashi... you just let him die?

Callaghan: Give me the mask Hiro.

Hiro: He went in there to save you!

Callaghan: That was his mistake! Whatever he's done is his own fault!

*The cold, uncaring response from Callaghan shook them to the core. The teens experiencing two different emotions at the speed of light. Cora felt disbelief and abject horror over Callaghan's deceit and Tadashi's death.*

Cora: *quietly* So...Tadashi died for nothing then...

*But Hiro is filled with pure rage. Just then Baymax lands behind them.*

Hiro: Baymax...destroy.

*Cora turns her head in shock and horror at his words.*

Baymax: My programming prevents me from injuring a human being.

Hiro: Not anymore.

Cora: Hiro no!

*But she was too late. Hiro had already removed Tadashi's chip and threw it on the side. Soon Baymax's eyes turn red.*

Hiro: Do it Baymax! Destroy him!

*Baymax activates his rocket fist which Callaghan barely avoids dodging him while Hiro runs after him.*

Cora: No!

*Cora stops him by restraining his arms while Fred tries to stop Baymax from attacking.*

Fred: Baymax No!

*But Baymax merely throws him off as his main objective is destroying Callaghan. Soon the others join in to stop Baymax's rampage as Cora continues to restrain now matter how much he moves, all of them frantically begging them to stop. Callaghan manages to grab his mask back while Honey Lemon grabs Tadashi's chip. Baymax aims his rocket fist to Callaghan...only for his eyes to return to normal as Honey Lemon inserts the chip just in time. Hiro watches Callaghan use the microbots to run away with the machine as he finally tears himself off Cora, pushing her to the floor in the process.*

Hiro: How could you do that!? I had him!

Wasabi: What you just did- we never signed up for.

Gogo: We said we'd catch the guy. That's it!

Hiro: I never should have let you help me! Baymax find Callaghan.

Baymax: My enchanced scanner has been damaged.

*Hiro grunts in frustration as he climbs on Baymax.*

Hiro: Wings!

*Baymax activates his wings.*

Fred: Hiro this isn't part of the plan!

Hiro: Fly!

*Soon Baymax flies off into the sky, with the rest of the gang trying to reach out to him. Cora however runs to the tallest piece of the building and calls him.*

Cora: Hiro please stop! Killing Callaghan is wrong and you know it! I get it, you're angry about Callaghan and Tadashi-

Hiro: No you don't! The only person you've lost was your mom! And you never even met her!

*At the island the gang reach to Cora, worried about her. At the time all she could hear is white noise, empty hollow sounds of static.*

Honey Lemon: Cora?

*The girl merely falls down and hugs her knees tightly, hiding her face but her quiet sobbing is heard.*

 **A.N: Fourth Chapter! I'm almost done, leave a comment below! love you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**BIG HERO 7**

* Back at the island the rest of the gang were already on the ground. Honey Lemon is beside Cora who is still hugging her knees tightly as her sobbing is replaced with silence. Fred is calling Heathcliff to pick them up while Wasabi watches Gogo pace in circles.*

Fred: Heathcliff is picking us up in the family chopper, but it'll take a little bit to get here.

Gogo: I can't believe it- Hiro is a smart kid but what he did is just so damn stupid!

Wasabi: Gogo, calm down-

Gogo: No! He knows what he did is messed up. He was about to get Baymax to kill Callaghan.

Honey Lemon: Even if we had known him for weeks, I know this Hiro isn't him...he would never do this...I think...

Wasabi: I don't know... I'm not saying what Hiro has done is justifiable, it was clearly wrong. But I we're in his shoes...I don't know what'd I do...

Cora: It's all my fault...

*Gogo and Wasabi turn to Cora, who now lifted her head to reveal her tear stained face and red eyes.*

Gogo: How could this be your fault? Hiro was the one who nearly killed Callaghan, and Callaghan was the one who tried to kill us in the first place-

Cora: Because if I had stayed at the stupid showcase then I could of stopped Tadashi from running inside! I should have been there to help Hiro!...

*The girl's cries echoed through the building, and a hush fell over the area.*

Cora: If..If I had just stayed...then I could have done something...

Honey Lemon: Cora...even if you were there there was nothing you could have done..

Cora: But there is...At the very least I could have been there with Hiro... but he saw his brother die alone... I wasn't there for him... I couldn't help him... I've failed...

*Cora turns silent as she turns her head away from the group. It was then that she felt someone hug her, then another. She looks up to see the gang now hugging her as to comfort her. She could hardly believe it's happening. She had only known them for a few weeks like Hiro and yet they would comfort her?*

Gogo: Don't beat yourself, woman up.

*Cora looks up at Gogo, feeling a little better. That's when Fred speaks.*

Fred: I'm gonna head back to the camera room and see if I can find answers.

Wasabi: Why though?

Fred: I thought it'd be Krei cause he was involved with the project, but Callaghan is the masked guy! Why would he know about a government secret project...unless he was there!

Gogo: Fred, the videos didn't show Callaghan. Even if it did why would he go this far to steal remnants of a portal?

Fred: Cause this always happens in comic books! The heroes thinks they found the answers but it turns out there's more to the story!

Cora:...Fred actually makes a good point! Why would Callaghan go this far? I'm coming too Fred.

*Cora stands up to join Fred in the camera room along with Wasabi, Gogo, and Honey Lemon. Cora checks over the keyboard and finds that it has little damage, she plays the video again and soon they find the answer.*

Gogo: Fred?

Fred: Yeah?

Gogo: Hate to admit it... but your right.

Fred: Awesome!

Cora: We gotta show this Hiro. *To team* Do any of you have a flash drive or something?

Honey Lemon: Here.

*Cora grabs the flash drive and starts downloading the videos. Just as they had finished downloading they hear the sound of a helicopter driven by Heathcliff.*

Fred: Heathcliff! Right on time!

*The gang climb up on the rope and get inside. Once seated Cora speaks.*

Cora: We have to stop by Hiro's house. Since Baymax's scanner is busted he'll repair it before he goes after him.

*Cora goes quiet for a few moments before she feels Honey Lemon's hand on her shoulder. The young teen gives a small smile, her heart becoming determined to help Hiro. She couldn't help him then, but now she's gonna stay by him through hell and back.*

* * *

*While the gang is flying over on the chopper Hiro and Baymax had just arrived at the garage. Hiro opens up the garage as he removes Baymax's helmet and starts fixing it up.*

Baymax: Your blood pressure is elevated. You appear to be distressed.

Hiro: I'm fine.

*Once he's done he places it back onto Baymax's head.*

Hiro: There, is it working?

Baymax: My sensors are optimal.

*Hiro taps at Baymax's access port but it refused.*

Hiro: Good, then let's get- Baymax, open your access port.

Baymax: Are you going to remove my healthcare chip?

Hiro: Yes! Open..

*Growing frustrated Hiro removes the chest armor to try to open the access port but it wouldn't budge still.*

Baymax: Will terminating Professor Callaghan improve your emotional state?

Hiro: What?

Baymax: Will you be satisfied with your care if Callaghan is destroyed?

Hiro: Yes...no.. I don't know. Open your access-

Baymax: Is this what Tadashi wanted?

Hiro: Baymax don't you-

Baymax: Tadashi programmed me to aid-

Hiro: Tadashi's gone!

*Hiro's emotional wall finally came crumbling down. He couldn't hold it anymore. He lays his head on Baymax's belly as he starts to cry.*

Hiro: Tadashi's... gone...and it's all my fault...

Baymax: Tadashi is here.

Hiro: No. No he's not here.

Baymax: Tadashi is here.

*Suddenly Hiro sees video footage of Tadashi and his voice.*

Tadashi: This is Tadashi Hamada, and this is my firts test of my robotics project.

*Tadashi turns on Baymax.*

Baymax: Hello. I am Bayma-

*Loud feed back is heard as Tadashi hurriedly shuts it off.*

Tadashi: Stop Stop!

*Hiro looks at the videos, showing his brother going through the process of building Baymax.*

Tadashi: Seventh test of my robotics project.

*The nezt images shows Baymax hitting him before it cuts to another test.*

Tadashi: Tadashi Hamada again and this is my thirty-third test of my robotics project.

*Tadashi merely looks away as Baymax causes a black out. Tadashi pulls out a flash drive.*

Tadashi: I'm not giving up on you. You don't understand this yet, but people need you. So let's get back to work.

*Another clip shows Tadashi Hamada at the dawn of day.*

Tadashi: This is the.. this is the eighty-fourth test. What do you say big guy?

Baymax: Hello, I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion.

Tadashi: It works?...It works! This is amazing! You work! I can't believe it I knew it!

*During this Hiro starts to smile, and just behind him Cora is peaking from behind the garage, her eyes widening at the image of Tadashi Hamada.*

Tadashi: Alright. Big moment here... scan me.

Baymax: Your neurotransmitters are elevated. This indicates you are happy.

Tadashi: I am! I'm really am! Oh man- I can't for Hiro and Cora to meet you. You're going to help so many people, buddy. So many. That's all for now. I am satisfied with my care.

*The video pauses on Tadashi's smiling face. Hiro, despite his tears, is smiling back. Cora in the background is smiling too.*

Hiro: Thank you Baymax... I'm so sorry. I guess I'm not like my brother.

Honey Lemon: Hiro?

*Hiro turns around to see Cora and the gang. He is hit with a wave of emotions: mostly guilt and shame. When he looks at Cora he remembered what he said to her earlier and those feelings grew stronger.*

Hiro: Cora- guys I uh-I-

*Gogo gives him a hug.*

Gogo: We're going to catch Callaghan. And this time we're going to do it right.

*Hiro gives a small smile.*

Wasabi: Hey, bur maybe don't leave your team stranded on a spooky island next time?

Hiro: Oh, man.. I am so sorry...

Fred: Nah, it's cool. Heathcliff picked us up in the family chopper.

Honey Lemon: Hiro, we found something you should see.

*Hiro places the flash drive to his computer where the videos uploud and resumes watching it where they left off.*

General: You almost got us killed!

*Just then Callaghan comes up running to tackle Krei but is restrained.*

Callaghan: Krei! You did this! You knew it wasn't ready!

Hiro: Callaghan? He was there?

Honey Lemon: He was such a good man. What happened?

Hiro: I don't know, but the answer's here somewhere...

*Hiro re-winded all the videos until Cora spots something.*

Cora: Wait! Stop right there! It's Callaghan.

*Hiro looks closer to see Callaghan hugging the pilot.*

Hiro: With the pilot...wait...

*Hiro zooms towards the scene where the pilot gets on board the pod. Zooming in on the helmet they find the name.*

Cora: Abigail Callaghan?

Hiro: The pilot was Callaghan's daughter! Callaghan blames Krei.

Fred: This is a revenge story.

Cora: So what are we waiting for? Let's go!

Wasabi: But where? How and where is Callaghan going to attack Krei?

Cora: I have a theory.

*The rest of the gang hear Cora's explenation and soon they start repairing their gears with Fred looking up the location of the possible attack. Meanwhile Cora takes Hiro outside to be alone. He realizes that Cora want to talk about what he said to her. Taking a deep breath he begins to apologize.*

Hiro: Cora...I don't know if you'll ever forgive me, but I am so very sorry! I-I didn't m-mean to say something so awful to you, especially after everything we've gone through. I should have never had said-

*Cora surprises him by kissing him on the cheek before she takes a deep breath.*

Cora: Your right, what you just said to me was really uncalled for, but I'm trusting you that you don't ever say that to me again, got it?

Hiro: Yeah...

Cora: Hiro, I may not know how it is to lose someone so suddenly. But Tadashi is also important to me too. What matters now is that we are in this together. You're my partner right? And partners don't quit on each other.

*Hiro recalls the memories of Hiro and Cora going bot fighting, winning and hustling anyone, to eventually starting dating and the first time flying.*

Hiro: Yeah. We're not giving up on each other.

*Their faces give each other determined and confident smiles as they return back to gang to prepare for their biggest battle yet.*

* * *

*Its a bright sunny day in San Fransokyo. During this time Alistair Krei is giving a speech on the unveiling of his new building.*

Krei: This beautiful new campus is the culmination of a life long dream. But none of this would have been possible without a few bumps in the road. Those setbacks made us stronger and sets us on the road to a bright future!

*But instead of applause he hears gasps and screams.*

Callaghan: Setback!?

*Krei looks behind him to see a man in a kabuki mask charging at him. Krei tries to run away but is caught by the microbots and soon joins up in the air with the man. The mask lifts up to reveals Callaghan's face.*

Callaghan: Was my daughter a setback?

Krei: Callaghan?! But you-! Your daughter, that...that was an accident!

Callaghan: No! You knew it was unsafe. My daughter is gone because of your arrogance!

*Callaghan brings up the pieces of the portal.*

Krei: What are you doing?

Callaghan: You took everything from me when you sent Abigail into that machine. Now I'm taking everything from you.

*The portal starts to activate, sucking in the pieces of his building.*

Krei: No don't! You can't!

Callaghan: You're going to watch everything you've built disappear... then it's your turn.

Hiro: Professor Callaghan!

*The team arrive to see Callaghan holding Krei.*

Hiro: Let him go! Is this what Abigail would've wanted?

Callaghan: Abigail is gone!

Hiro: This won't change anything. Trust me, I know.

Cora: I can't...speak from experience. My family lost someone very important to them when I was baby...I can't relate to their loss because I never got the chance to know them personally. But even then, I'm not going to stop being there to help and support them. Callaghan there are people out there that want to help you! It sounds crazy I know, but it's true.

*Callaghan is silent at the responses from Hiro and Cora, looking almost thoughtful. Hiro looks at Cora and realizes what she's saying; he holds her hand tightly to which Cora gives a small smile to him.*

Krei: Listen to the kids Callaghan. Please just let me go. I'll give you anything you want!

Callaghan:...I want my daughter back!

*Callaghan slips on his mask and uses the microbots to push the team away.*

Hiro: Everyone-go for the mask!

*Hiro gets on Baymax to fly around Callaghan, but he uses the microbots to stop Baymax midflight sending Hiro crashing through the window.*

Cora: Hiro!

*Cora starts running up the walls with ease thanks to her suction strength shoes.*

Hiro: Cora don't come near me! It's dangerou-AAhh!

*Hiro flails around as the ceiling gave away. He barely manages to grab a stray wire in time. He searches frantically for Cora until he sees her also clinging onto another stray wire. He lets out a small sigh of relief. Meanwhile the others were not having much luck fighting Callaghan. Baymax is pinned to the floor by the microbots. Gogo is soon encased in the microbots, Honey Lemon quickly builds a shield but the stabs tells her she doesn't have much long. Fred tries using his flames but is quickly restrained as the microbots stretch his suit. Wasabi cuts through the microbots but is soon pinned by the two pieces of the ceiling trying to crush him.*

Wasabi: Getting a little tight!

*The two teens hear their friend's distress, their minds racing trying to figure what what to do next. That's when they feel little pieces of the microbots fly into the portal.*

Hiro: Microbots...That's it! I know how to beat them!

*the gang hear Hiro through their communicator.*

Hiro: Listen up! Use those big brains of yours and think your way around the problem! Look for a new angle!

*And so they did just that. Wasabi uses his lasers to cut a hole through the floor and lands safely on the ground. Honey Lemon uses one of her chem balls to grab the microbot stab and escape.*

Fred: My arms! I can't go any further...Wait a second...it's just a costume.

*Fred uses his real arms to grab a stray sign.*

Fred: Hello sign. Care for a little spin?!

*Fred uses the sign to cut through the microbots and escape.*

Fred: Double spin! Yeah!

*Gogo starts to spin around the microbot sphere so fast that it cuts through the microbots.*

Hiro: Baymax!

*Baymax looks up to see Hiro holding onto the wire along with Cora.*

Baymax: Hiro.

*Baymax uses his rocket fist to escape and fly up. Hiro lets go and hold onto Baymax.*

Hiro: OK Cora! Let go!

*Cora lets go of the wire and is soon caught by Hiro. She quickly goes behind him and the three fly off to join the newly freed team.*

Krei: Ah ha! I love that robot!

*Callaghan ties Krei to the sign of his building.*

Hiro: Okay! New plan! Forget about the mask-take out the microbots! They'll get sucked into the portal!

Wasabi: Now that's a plan!

Cora: Honey, Fred- Can you give us some cover?

Fred: Like you have to ask...

*Honey Lemon pulls out three chem balls to which Fred uses his fire to turn them into thick smoke. The smoke causes Callaghan to rise higher where he sees the three flying around. Meanwhile beneath the rst of the team use their gear and the decreasing gravity to take out the microbots, each of them ironically using hero catchphrases.*

Wasabi: Green blades of fury!

Gogo: Woman up!

Fred: My signs are on fire! Double sign spin!

Honey Lemon: Now that's a chemical reaction!

*Up in the air Baymax keeps punching through the microbots until Callaghan restrains him.*

Callaghan: This ends now!

*Callaghan summons his microbots...but nothing happens.*

Cora: Looks like you're out of microbots.

*Callaghan looks down when the smoke clears, revealing the ones that remain are on himself and the trapped heroes. Baymax breaks through his prison and pulls out a fist. Callaghan raises his arm waiting for the impact but it never came. He looks up to see Baymax's fist is just a few inches away from his face.*

Hiro: Our programming prevents us from injuring a human being.

Cora: But we'll take that thank you.

*Baymax grabs the mask and crushes it. With the mask destroyed the rest of the microbots collapse. Callaghan is nearly sucked to the portal until Baymax catches him and they land to safety. At the time the team had already freed Krei and are now running from the portal. The three land safely but they see that the portal is still on.*

Hiro: The portal is still active! We have to shut it down.

Krei: We can't shut it down! The containment field is failing-the portal is going to tear itself apart!

Cora: We got to get out of here then!

*Hiro, Cora, and the rest of the gang runs to safety but the teens notices that Baymax is still looking at the portal.*

Hiro: Baymax?

Baymax: My sensors is detecting signs of life, coming from there. The life signs are female. She appears to be in hyper sleep.

Hiro: Callaghan's daughter..She's still alive?

Callaghan: Abigail...

Hiro: Lets go get her.

*Hiro climbs up on Baymax but soon Cora joins him.*

Hiro: Cora get off! It's dangerous-

Cora: I wasn't there at the fire! The least I can do is help you save her.

Krei: The portal is destabilizing! You'll never make it!

Hiro: She's alive in there. Someone has to help. *to baymax* What do you say buddy?

Baymax: Flying makes me a better health companion.

*The trio launch off in the air before they head straight through the portal.*

* * *

*When they open their eyes they are blown away by the mass color and movement.*

Hiro: Careful-there's krei tech debris everywhere.

Baymax: I have located the patient.

*The trio grab hold of the pod where Hiro wipes off the frost on the window. Inside was Abigail, alive and well in a deep sleep.*

Cora: OK buddy, we'll guide you through the debris.

Hiro: Let's get her home.

*Soon Baymax starts pushing the pod with Hiro and Cora on top of it, giving directions left and right and leveling through the building.*

Cora: Baymax we're almost home!

Hiro: We're nearby!

*But Baymax notices a large debris heading their way, one the teens are too late to avoid. Baymax goes in front of them and shields the teens. When they oopen their eyes again they see Baymax, half of his armor destroyed.*

Hiro and Cora: Baymax!

*Baymax's thrusters go dead.*

Baymax: My thrustera are inoperable.

Hiro: Just grab on!

*Hiro and Cora reach their hands out to grab Baymax to safety. They look back to see the portal slowly closing.*

Baymax: There is still a way I can get you both to safety.

*Hiro and Cora are staring in disbelief as Baymax places his one remaining rocket fist at the back of the pod.*

Baymax: I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care.

Hiro: What?! What about you?

Baymax: You are my patient. Your health is my primary concerns. Are you satisfied with your care?

Cora: No! There's gotta be another way! Maybe we can-

Baymax: There is no time. Are you satisfied with your care?

Hiro: No! I can't lose you too...

Cora: Please... don't go Baymax...

Baymax: Hiro, Cora. I will always be with you.

*Hiro and Cora look at Baymax, the first person who pulled them from the darkness, is saying goodbye. But he's right, he'll always be with them. Hiro and Cora give Baymax one big hug, both trying to control their tears until they let go, with Cora placing a small kiss on Baymax's head.*

Hiro: I am satisfied with my care.

*And just like that...The rocket fist launches them to safety, while Baymax is sent deeper into the portal, farther and farther away. Cora buries herself onto Hiro to which he hugs her tightly as they finally exit the portal. The rest of them had gotten a safe distance from the portal until it finally disappears, leaving behind Hiro and Cora on top of the bot, Baymax's rocket fist still intact.*

Fred: Yeah! They made it!

*But when they got closer, all they could see is just three people.*

Wasabi: Baymax?

*Cora only buries herself further into Hiro, who simply hugs her tightly. The rest of the team stood there in a moment of shocked silence. But Abigail is alive and well. When She wakes up she finds herself being carried away by doctors.*

Doctor: Miss can you hear me? What's your name?

Abigail: Abigail Callaghan...

Doctor: OK Abigail, you're going to be fine. We're taking you to a hospital.

*Callaghan is shoved to a police car, away from his daughter. She's alive...but he won't ever see her again thanks to his actions. In the distance all six of the gang watch the scene from above before they leave.*

* * *

News reporter: A massive clean up continues today at the headquarters of Krei Tech industries. Reports are still flooding in about the group of unidentified individuals who prevented what could have been a major catastrophe. The whole city of San Fransokyo is asking-who are these heroes and where are they now?

*The news plays over at the lucky cat cafe where all six friends are hanging out. Once they start to leave Aunt Cass gives Hiro his lunch and a hug, to which Hiro gives a hug back to Cass before he joins them.*

Hiro: Last hug.

*Aunt Cass smiles at them as Cora holds Hiro's hand before they join the nerd gang. It has been weeks since then, but over time they grew from their loss and are now enjoying life. Hiro and Cora finally entered SFIT and are now in Tadashi's-Hiro's-lab. Cora is helping Hiro unpack his things to be placed at the lab, Tadashi's cap hanging on a lamp post. They finally bring out Baymax's rocket fist, placing it proudly by the window. Hiro gives the rocket fist a small fist bump.*

Hiro: Ba la la la...

*The two prepare to leave until Cora points out something in the rocket fist. They open it up to reveal Tadashi's healthcare chip. Their eyes widen as smiles grow on their faces as they realize they can bring their friend back. After many days Hiro and Cora finally finish building Baymax.*

Hiro: Ow?

*Baymax activates.*

Baymax: Hello. I am Baymax, your personal health care companion. Hello Hiro and Cora.

*The teen couple give Baymax a big hug, to which Baymax hugs back. After telling the news and discussing what to do next, they ultimately agreed on one thing. With their powers combined they can be way more.*

Hiro: We didn't set out to be super heroes..

*Baymax flies through the city with Hiro and Cora on his back.*

Hiro: But sometimes life doesn't go the way you planned.

*Fred jumps through the city as Honey uses her chem balls to travel, Gogo zooming on her skates, and Wasabi confidently running and jumping with them.*

Hiro: The god thing is, my brother wanted to help a lot of people. And that's what we're gonna do. Who are we?

*The rest of the team join up and pose heroically as they all shout in one voice.*

Everyone: BIG HERO 7!

 **A.N: I thought I had to make seven chapters to make this. But I made it with five! Anyway, thank you for reading the Origin story of Big Hero 7! Leave a comment below and check out Big Hero 7 the series! Its the companion fic to this one! Love you all!**


End file.
